


Something New

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: A little high school Tobin and Christen because why not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I literally have ADHD when I write and every time I get a new idea I have to start a story so here's yet another one:-)

Tobin Heath had pretty much everything she could ask for. At sixteen years old she was the captain of her high school’s varsity soccer team, a position she had won last year as a sophomore, and a position that had only ever been held by seniors. She was the star of the youth National Teams, having led the US to two under 17 and one under 20 World Cup gold medals. She had also spent time training with the senior team and was not so patiently awaiting her first full team appearance. Tobin had a supportive mom who got her everywhere she needed to be, her siblings were her best friends and biggest fans, and she was one of the most popular kids in school. 

Despite all her accomplishments, Tobin was fairly laid back and not one to gloat on her popularity or budding fame as one of the best soccer players in the Nation (unless it was her friends, she’d never stop bragging to her friends). 

The only thing in Tobin’s life that she would consider not ideal happened last month when the girl she had spent a year dating in secret told her that she was breaking up with her for a boy. 

Alex and Tobin had been friends for years before Tobin finally admitted her feelings to her last fall, and to her surprise, Alex felt the same. Alex made Tobin promise her that they would keep the relationship a secret until she felt confident enough to tell her friends and family she liked girls. That time never came though, and as the year passed, Tobin became less and less positive that Alex would ever come out. So when Alex told her that she was leaving her for the senior captain of the boys soccer team, Tobin couldn’t find it in herself to be surprised. She was sad of course, heartbroken even, but not surprised. 

*One month ago*

“Tobin I’m sorry, it’s just- easier for everyone, you know how my family is and I just, I like Servando and it just makes sense.”

“It’s not what makes sense Alex, it’s what’s easier for you. If you really loved me like you said you did then we wouldn’t be having this conversation. Because you know that I would never pressure you to come out, it’s been a year and I’ve never once tried to make it happen. Because I loved you. And that’s the difference between us. But I hope you’re happy with him I guess, I’m sure your parents will be pleased I won’t be around their house anymore. So I’ll see you at practice I guess.”

“Tobin I’m-“

“Goodbye Alex.” 

Tobin jogged her usual path home with a ball between her feet, doing tricks when there were no cars around. It kept her mind off of Alex for the short ten minute run. As soon as Tobin stepped into her room that afternoon it felt like her world was crumbling in on her. 

/how could I be so stupid, you knew this would happen/ With all the time she spent away from home, often travelling with players older than herself, Tobin had matured quite quickly in most ways. She only wished that meant she was immune to the pain of her first heartbreak. 

Tobin tried to will her tears away when she heard footsteps coming towards her room. 

There was a quick knock before her brother Jeff came barging in.

“Ever heard of waiting for a ‘hey come in?’” Tobin sniffled, failing to get her emotions under control in time. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jeff joked before realizing his sister, his baby sister who he had seen cry probably twice in her teen years (both injury related) was genuinely upset.

“Tobito what’s going on? What happened?” 

“Alex broke up with me.” She spoke just above a whisper. 

Despite the relationship being a secret to the rest of the world, Tobin’s family was well aware of Alex and Tobin’s relationship. Tobin had come out at a young age so it didn’t take long for Tobin’s mom and siblings to drag the information out of her when they became suspicious. 

“Shit Tobin I’m sorry.” Jeff’s eyes softened and he wished so badly that Alex was a boy so he could threaten to beat the kid up. 

“It’s fine... it was bound to happen eventually, I knew deep down she was never going to want to come out. It just sucks, I guess a part of me always held on to some hope that maybe it would happen.”

“Of course you did T, you love her. But you know what? Fuck Alex, you’re Tobin Heath, something tells me there are a lot of girls out there that want a piece of you.” 

“Jeff you’re like nineteen when are you going to stop acting like a thirteen year old boy.” 

“Hey I’m just trying to be a supportive brother.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“I’ll let that slide because you’re grieving. But Tobin seriously, I know I’m not serious often but just this one time because I love you, you’re seriously the coolest person ever and any lady would be lucky to have you in their life. I know that the situation with Alex wasn’t ideal but I also know that despite that, you did everything you could to treat her like a damn queen. Seriously, you’re better at that stuff than me and you’re only sixteen. I know this feels like shit right now, and that it probably will for a while, but you deserve someone willing to show you that they love you Tobin.” 

Tobin was crying again, her and her brother had always been close, they had shared a lot of things with each other and Tobin told him things that most teenage girls would usually go to their sisters about. And there was no one else she would rather be crying to right now about her breakup. 

“I love you, you idiot.” 

“I love you too asshole.” Jeff smiled, pulling his younger sister into a hug. “Just wait until we’re both old enough to go to bars, the ladies won’t know what hit them when the two of us walk in there.” 

“You act like any of them will give you a second look with me around.” Tobin teased, her mood lifting easily as it always did when she was with her brother. 

“There she is.” 

*present*

“Tobin can I talk to you?” Coach Harvey pulled her team captain aside as the team began making their way onto the field for practice. 

“What’s up coach?” 

“We’ve got a new player coming into practice today, she had to get some stuff settled with her classes at three but she should be out soon. I want you to stick close to her today and make sure she feels welcome alright?” 

“Sure thing coach, where’d she come from? Is this like her tryout today?”

“Her family just moved here from Chicago, technically it is a tryout but with everything I’ve heard about her including some footage I’ve seen, it’s just a formality. She’s an incredible striker and I think she’s going to be giving Alex and Syd some competition in the starting lineup.” 

“Well damn alright, I’ll make sure she feels welcome.” Tobin salutes her coach, and is about to jog off when she’s pulled back. “There she is now, here I’ll introduce you two.” 

“Christen? Hi there I’m Coach Harvey.” 

Tobin is pretty sure her jaw dropped to the ground when she turns and sees the girl (Christen apparently) walking towards her and coach. 

Christen smiled wide as she approached them and gave a small, nervous wave. “Hi, it’s so good to meet you, thank you for letting me have a shot with the team, I really appreciate the opportunity since the year has already started.” Christen’s voice was kind and far more composed than most teenage girls. 

“From what I’ve heard from your old coaches I won’t regret that decision.” Laura smiled, shaking Christen’s hand before turning to a still stunned Tobin. 

“Christen, this is Tobin our team captain. She’s gonna be sticking with you today and making sure you’re feeling welcome with the team.” 

Christen smiled wide, eyeing the girl who didn’t seem to be blinking or breathing. “Hi.” Christen spoke sweetly, hoping to break the other girl out of her trance. 

Tobin cleared her throat as she stumbled over her words. “Yeah- hey hi, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Tobin- like coach said.” 

/she’s so… wow- shit get yourself together Tobin you’re acting like an idiot./

“Alright well I’ll let you two get out there with the team, practice starts in five.”

Christen smiled at coach Harvey and then looked back to Tobin who seemed deep in thought. 

She was broken out of her trance when she heard Christen’s light voice speaking again. “Thanks for kind of being my buddy today, I know it’s probably annoying for you, so I appreciate it.” 

“No no it’s chill I don’t mind at all. Laura said you’re pretty badass so I’m happy to be your partner as long as you make me look good.” Tobin winked and Christen smiled wide, not oblivious to how much time Tobin had spent staring at her since she walked over.

/she’s so cute…/ Christen thought to herself, taking in Tobin’s appearance, from the messy half bun to her rolled up sleeves, and the small cross necklace that was poking out overtop of her training top. 

“Well uh, follow me, I’ll introduce you to some of the girls.” Tobin smiled, walking backwards towards a group of the team while talking to Christen. “What grade are you?” Tobin asked curiously. 

“I’m a junior, I have a late birthday though so I’m still fifteen.” 

“Cool cool.” Tobin nodded, still walking backwards. 

“Tobin look out!” Christen warned, but it was too late. Tobin took another step back and her foot planted on a ball as her body flew out front underneath her. 

“Oh my god are you okay?” Christen reached out her hand immediately and helped Tobin to her feet, both girls feeling a warmness spread between them at the contact. 

Tobin blushed, embarrassed to have already made a fool of herself in front of Christen. Unfortunately for her, her teammates weren’t as kind about the trip. 

“Walk much Heath?” Her good friend Lindsey teased as she walked over to the pair. 

“Fuck you Linds, that ball came out of no where.” 

“As inanimate objects do.” The blonde girl teased, and Tobin gave her a shove. 

“Whatever, Linds this is Christen, our new striker. Christen this is Lindsey, she’s a sophomore, plays attacking mid and she thinks she’s funny.” 

“Hey Christen, nice to meet you. Don’t spend too much time around Tobin, her stupidity will rub off on you.” 

Tobin shot a glare at Lindsey who just smirked. 

“It’s nice to meet you Lindsey.” Christen smiled, “thanks for the advice.” She winked at Tobin, joining in on the fun.

“Alright let’s go introduce you to someone who is actually nice to me.” Tobin rolled her eyes, pulling Christen away from Lindsey. 

“YOO!” Tobin shouted as she barged her way into a large group of the team who were talking in a circle. Christen stood nervously off to the side. 

“Everyone, we’ve got a new teammate, her name is Christen, she’s a junior and a badass striker.” Everyone turned their attention to Christen who blushed under all the sudden attention. Tobin noticed the uncomfortable look on Christen’s face and quickly swooped in to resolve the situation, standing close to her new teammate as she introduced her to a few of the girls. “Chris this is Ashlyn, Ali and Syd. Goalkeeper, right back and striker. Ash and Ali are both seniors and Syd is a junior like us. Ali was the first to step up, immediately pulling Christen into a hug. “Hey girl! It’s so nice to meet you! You’re gorg by the way.” 

Christen blushed again at the attention. “It’s nice to meet you too! You’re so sweet, wow.” Christen shook her head, amazed at how welcoming the older girl was. 

After a couple more quick introductions, coach Harvey blew her whistle, starting practice. 

The team was about to start their first drill when they heard coach Harvey shouting. “Morgan you’re late!” Everyone turned to see Alex rushing over to the pitch. 

“She was probably off somewhere making out with Serv.” Tobin heard one of the girls whisper and she immediately cringed, rolling her eyes. Christen noticed Tobin’s change in mood as if it had hit her like a gust of wind. 

“Sorry coach, it won’t happen again.” Alex quickly tied her cleats before joining the team on the pitch. 

With Christen there all the members of the team were already paired up, “Looks like you’ll be running a few laps for your tardiness Morgan. You can join the team when we’re finished with this drill.” 

There was a few laughs throughout the team but Tobin quickly put it to a stop. “Let’s get a move on girls or we’re all be running.” Tobin spoke cooly but seriously, and Christen could tell that the team respected her as everyone quickly got down to business. 

Tobin and Christen worked effortlessly together. Keeping the ball moving quickly with their one touch passes. The drill phased into a round of keep up and Tobin was happy to put her skills on display for her new teammate, performing one outlandish move after another each time the ball came back to her. 

Christen could tell she was showing off, shaking her head at Tobin’s antics. Christen kept it simple, not wanting to make a fool out of herself on her first day. 

The rest of the practice went on smoothly. Christen’s speed and skill in front of the net caught everyone’s attention, including Alex’s who was not oblivious to how closely Tobin was watching the new striker. 

Tobin and Christen worked incredibly well together much to coach Harvey’s praise. “I love what I’m seeing out there you two, welcome to the team Christen.” Their coach winked and Tobin gave Christen a small nudge and a smirk. 

Two hours later the entire team was breathing heavily as they finished their final set of sprints. “Great practice ladies, stretch it out, I hope to see everyone at the optional weight lifting session tomorrow morning.” Tobin spoke, well out of breath just like the rest of her teammates. 

Most of the girl’s rolled their eyes, knowing that Tobin was quite often the only player to attend those optional morning sessions. 

The team started to file away from the field and soon just Tobin and Christen were left. “Dude you were a boss out there, I can’t wait to play an actual game with you.” Tobin smiled wide, giving Christen a playful nudge. 

“Really? I was so nervous I hardly remember practice already.” Christen blushed, as she pulled her cleats off. 

“Seriously Chris, is it okay if I call you Chris? You’re really talented, I’m glad to have you here with us.” 

“Normally I don’t allow that but I suppose I can make an acception.” Christen teased, getting a smirk out of Tobin. 

“I’m honoured. Do you have a ride home?” 

“Mhmm, I’m just waiting for my dad, I didn’t know what time we finished so he might be a few minutes still, you don’t have to wait around.” 

“Nah it’s chill, I walk home anyway so I’ll just wait.” 

“Okay.” Christen smiled sweetly.

“So, coach said you moved from Chicago?” Tobin asked as she juggled a ball between her feet, still sitting on the ground. 

“Yeah! I was actually born here in California but my dad had to move a lot for work, we were in Chicago the longest but he always wanted to get relocated back here. Thankfully he’s high enough up the food chain at his work now that he was promised he wouldn’t have to move again, so here I am.” 

“Cool, I’m glad you’re here. Do you have any siblings?” 

“I’m glad you’re glad.” Christen smiled sweetly and for a moment Tobin almost thought she was flirting with her. “I have an older sister Channing and a younger sister Tyler. What about you? 

“I’ve got an older brother Jeff and then two younger sister’s Perry and Katie.”

“Are you close with them?” Christen asked, happy to be getting to know Tobin. 

“We’re all pretty close but I’m closest with my brother, honestly he’s kind of my best friend as lame as that sounds.” 

“I don’t think that’s lame at all, I’m the same way with my sister Channing.” 

“Cool.” Tobin smiled again, still with the ball bouncing between her feet. 

“Do you ever not have a ball at your feet?” Christen wondered. 

“Uh, not really, soccer is pretty much my whole life.” Tobin smiled shyly. 

“It shows, you’re crazy talented Tobin.” Christen smiled, and her eyes went wide as she for the first time, noticed the US soccer emblem on Tobin’s shorts. 

“Do you play with the youth National teams?” Christen asked excitedly, her eyes widening. 

“Uh yeah, I have for a few years.” Tobin rubbed her neck nervously, she had no problem bragging to her friends about her accomplishments, but for some reason she didn’t want to with Christen, she didn’t want to come across as arrogant.

“That’s so awesome! What’s it like? Have you played in any tournaments? Have you met any of the full team players?”

“Yeah uh- I’ve been with the U-17’s since I was twelve, so I’ve been to the last two world cup’s with them, and then last year I went to the U-20 world cup. I train with the senior team sometimes when they’re in California so uh yeah- I’ve met pretty much everyone you could name.” Tobin smiled shyly, she wanted Christen to know that she wasn’t trying to brag.

Christen stared at her with her eyes wide for a few moments. “Tobin… are you serious??? That’s so cool! Oh my god that’s incredible! I can’t believe you’ve trained with the actual national team!” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty incredible, sometimes I still can’t believe it’s happened.” Tobin admits with a small smile. “I’ve been really lucky.” 

“It’s really cute how modest you are.” Christen winked and Tobin dropped the ball she had been juggling for the first time since they started talking. 

“I just never want to take any of it for granted is all.” Tobin smiled, still blushing from Christen’s comment. 

“I really admire that Tobin. And now I’m even more honoured that you were willing to hang around with me today, I’m sure everyone wants to be your partner for drills.” 

“Everyone but Alex.” Tobin rolled her eyes, cringing when she realized what she had said. 

“Do you and Alex not get along? I noticed you looked pretty upset when she showed up earlier.” Christen asked cautiously, not wanting to cross a line with the girl she had just met. 

Tobin sighed, unsure of how much to tell Christen, she found herself wanting to tell the girl everything, but she thought it better not to divulge everything on day one.

“Alex and I have- a lot of history…” Tobin said vaguely. “We’re not on the best of terms but we don’t like hate each other or anything. She’s just dramatic so it will probably seem that way sometimes.” 

Christen wanted so badly to know what Tobin meant by “history” but she didn’t want to pry as she could tell Tobin was a bit uncomfortable with the topic. 

“But-” Tobin clapped her hands together and rose to her feet, reaching out for Christen’s hand to pull her up as well. “Who cares about Alex because now I’ve got a new, extremely talented and beautiful striker in my life.” Tobin froze as soon as the words left her mouth. 

/Idiot idiot IDIOT you are an idiot Tobin Heath/ 

Christen blushed heavily at Tobin’s words.

/Does she really think I’m beautiful? Did she mean it like that?/

Tobin was about to speak when Christen got a text. “That’s my dad, he’s here.” Christen smiled shyly, biting her lip. “Thanks again for sticking with me at practice today Tobin, and for waiting with me…” 

Tobin mentally thanked Christen’s dad for showing up when he did, even though she was disappointed that her time with Christen was ending. 

“Cool, yeah uh it’s no biggie, you’re good company.” Tobin flashed her big smile. Christen was about to turn away when Tobin spoke up again. “Wait!.” She stepped forward nervously. “Let me give you my phone number, you can text me if you need help finding any of your classes tomorrow. I know it’s a pretty big school so...”

Christen smiled wider than Tobin had seen before and happily handed over her phone. “Thank you so much, honestly I’ll definitely take you up on that, I didn’t have much time to try and find things today.”

“Sweet, well maybe I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Tobin smiled and handed Christen’s phone back. 

“Bye Tobin.” Christen gave a small wave as she walked off towards her dad’s car. 

“Bye Christen.” Tobin watched as her new teammate walked away from her. Tobin was completely entranced by Christen and she couldn’t wait for another opportunity to spend time with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!! Thanks for the positive feedback!

Unknown number: 6:31p.m.  
Hey Tobin it’s Christen:) What time is the weightlifting session tomorrow?

A huge smile spread across Tobin’s face as she read the text that popped up on her screen under the dinner table. 

“Tobin no texting at the table.” Her mother chastised.

“What’s got you all smiley on your phone?” Jeff teased.

“What? Nothing, it’s just a text.” Tobin rolled her eyes, trying to get Jeff off her tracks. 

“Do you smile at every text you get like that?” 

“It’s literally nothing, just a new teammate.”

“A cute new teammate?” Jeff proded, trying to get something out of his little sister. 

“Jefferey that’s enough, leave your sister alone. Jeff just laughed and gave Tobin a look that said ‘we’re not done with this conversation. 

Tobin hurried to finish her dinner and helped clean up so she could text Christen back. 

As soon as she got up to her room she immediately opened her phone and smiled again as she read Christen’s text. 

Tobin: 7:09p.m.  
Hey:) You actually want to go?? You heard the part where I said optional right? I’m pretty much the only one that ever attends.

Christen: 7:11p.m.  
Just trying to make a good impression;) And I also might just want to hang out with you:) Is it okay if I crash your solo gym session?;) 

/she wants to hang out with me? This feels too good to be true, don’t get ahead of yourself Tobin, maybe she’s just being nice because she’s new/

Tobin: 7:13p.m.  
Yeah? I definitely wouldn’t mind:) it starts at 7:00am sharp if you’re up for it;) 

Christen: 7:14p.m.  
Yeah, you seem like good company to keep:) I’ll see you then! 

Tobin: 7:15p.m.  
I get the same feeling about you:)   
Tobin:7:15p.m.  
I can show you around to your classes after if you wanted:) 

Christen: 7:17p.m.  
I’m glad that’s mutual;)   
Christen: 7:17p.m.  
That’d be great, thank you Tobin:) 

“Alright spill kid.” 

Tobin jumped up as her brother came barging into her room. 

“You know I swear you used to knock, what happened to that?”

“Stop ignoring the question, who;s got you smiling at your phone like an idiot, come on I don’t have all day.”

“Can’t I just be happy about nothing in particular?”

“TOBIN.”  
“Okay okay fine! Geez, there is a new girl on our team that just transferred here and she’s cute as hell okay? Happy?” 

“Thrilled actually! Alright Tobito, texting her on her first day?” 

“Coach asked me to stick with her at practice and then I waited with her after for her dad to pick her up and I may have gave her my phone number, half because I wanted to show her around to her classes and half because I just wanted to get her number.” 

“You’re so sly Heath, so do we know if she’s gay?”

“Undetermined, it kind of felt like she was flirting with me but I don’t know her well enough yet to know if that’s just how she is y’know?” 

“Alright alright so we need to devise a plan to figure out if she swings in your direction.”

“My plan is get to know her.” Tobin said, rolling her eyes. 

“Boring, but fine we’ll go with that, you’re gonna see her tomorrow right?” 

“Yeah she’s coming to weight lifting in the morning.” 

“Oh my god so it will just be the two of you? Aren’t you the only one that goes to that?”

“Mhmm, for once I’m grateful the rest of the team doesn’t go.” 

“This is perfect, don’t forget to show off your guns.” Jefferey teased, poking at his sister’s arms. 

“Okay I think I’ve reached my Jeff limit for today, you can go now.” Tobin shoved her brother until he was standing outside her door. 

“T?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you have a crush.” 

“Why’s that?”

“Because no offense because I know you still care about Alex but your first girlfriend treated you like shit and I want you to find someone who deserves how great you are.” 

Tobin’s face softened at her brothers words, she was so grateful to have him in her life. “Fuck off… I don’t feel like getting emotional right now. I love you but go.” Tobin laughed with a soft smile on her face as Jeff walked down the hall to his own room. 

Tobin: 7:25p.m.  
Definitely mutual:)   
Tobin: 7:26p.m.  
I’ll see you tomorrow Christen, and welcome to the team… I’m glad you’re here:) 

Christen:7:28p.m.  
:) 

The next morning Tobin woke up a lot easier than usual. Despite her commitment to her morning workouts Tobin was never much of a morning person and she was usually dragging herself out of bed just a few minutes before she needed to be out the door. 

This morning however Tobin woke up with a smile, making time to eat breakfast and have a cup of coffee before putting in her headphones and jogging to school with a ball between her feet. 

Tobin’s peppy attitude did not go unnoticed by her mother that morning. 

“Someone is sure cheerful for six-thirty in the morning.” Cindy smiled as Tobin finished off her coffee. 

“I guess I woke up on the right side of the bed.” Tobin smiled at her mom, kissing her on the cheek before heading out. 

“Love you mom.” 

“Love you too sweetheart.” 

Tobin connected her phone to the speaker in the empty weight room as she waited for Christen to arrive. 

Tobin sang along to the music as she did some light stretching, not hearing the door to the weight room open. 

“Have you considered a rap career if soccer doesn’t work out?” Christen teased, and Tobin turned at the sound of her new favourite voice. 

“Very funny, sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” Tobin blushed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously as she stood up to great Christen. 

“No I’m serious, you’re actually really good.” Christen smiled, hoping to ease Tobin from her embarrassment. 

“Well in that case, there is a lot more where that came from.” Tobin winked and turned down the volume slightly on the music so her and Christen could talk easier. 

Christen stripped out of her hoodie and sweatpants and Tobin couldn’t help but admire Christen’s long legs in the almost too short shorts she had worn. 

Christen was thin but she had muscles in all the places necessary for soccer and Tobin couldn’t help but appreciate the girl in front of her. 

Tobin was snapped out of her thoughts when Christen cleared her throat with a knowing look on her face. 

“Ready to get started?” Christen asked with a wink, saving Tobin from having to explain herself. 

“Yeah yeah let’s do it. I was planning on doing legs today, that cool?” 

“Sounds good, I’ll follow your lead.” 

The two girls got to work and quickly found a rhythm together, falling into easy conversations during their breaks. 

Christen asked Tobin about her experiences with the National Team’s and Tobin learned that Christen was in all AP classes and hoped to attend Stanford after high-school. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you got called up with the youth team’s soon, it’s hard to get noticed sometimes and I really don’t mean this to sound cocky or anything but a lot of coaches and scouts come to our games to watch me so I bet you’ll get a look as soon as they see you kicking ass out there.” 

“You haven’t even seen me play in a real game yet.” Christen blushed.

“I don’t have to, seriously I can already tell how incredible you are, first off you’re the fastest player we have by FAR, second you’re a total striker but your movement off the ball and to get back and defend even just in a half field scrimmage is unreal. I mean it Chris, I give it one or two games and someone will be talking to you about a call up.” 

Christen looked at Tobin in amazement, still blushing profusely at the compliments. “Tobin… I- thank you. That means a lot.” 

Tobin just smiled, offering Christen a wink before they got back to their workout. 

“Can you spot me? I’m feeling confident today but I might be aiming too high with this.” Christen laughed as she set up the squat rack.

“Yeah of course.” Tobin agreed before realizing that she was about to be pressed up against Christen’s body. 

“Uh- sorry that I’m kinda sweaty.” Tobin apologized nervously as she stepped up behind Christen. 

“Tobin we’re both sweaty we’re working out.” Christen teased, winking at her in the full length mirror that was in front of them as Tobin stepped in behind her. 

Christen got into position and then waited for Tobin to do the same. Tobin tucked her arms under Christen so she could grab the bar and then stepped one of her legs between Christen’s, trying as hard as she could not to pay attention to the fact that Christen’s butt was pressed against her leg. 

/Keep your eyes up Heath she’s already caught you staring once/

“Ready?” Christen asked, locking eyes with Tobin in the mirror.

Tobin just nodded, afraid that her voice would fail her right now if she tried to talk. 

Christen did five reps before Tobin really needed to start assisting her. “You got it Chris, one more.” Tobin encouraged the raven haired girl who had the cutest look of determination on her face that Tobin had ever seen. Christen struggled to straighten out her legs on her eighth and final squat but with Tobin’s help she racked the bar and let out a deep breath. 

“Impressive, you’re stronger than you look Press.” 

“Are you saying I look weak?” Christen feigned offense and Tobin immediately stumbled over her words. 

“No no that’s not- I just-”

“Tobin,” Christen smiled devilishly, “I’m joking, I know you didn’t mean it like that. And thank you, for the spot and the compliment.” 

“Uh yeah anytime.” Tobin blushed again and quickly turned away to add more weight to the bar for her turn. 

“Are you trying to show off or can you actually squat that much?” Christen starred in amazement as Tobin secured the plates on the rack. 

Tobin just winked, stepping under the bar and steading herself. “Spot me?” 

Christen wordlessly stepped up behind Tobin, getting into the same position that TObin had with her and giving the winger the okay to start. 

Christen was amazed when Tobin easily pushed out six reps before slowly down a little bit for the last two. 

Just as Tobin straightened out her legs after her final squat Christen spoke. “You smell like peaches.” She smiled at Tobin in the mirror who was blushing as she struggled to rack the bar after getting distracted by Christen’s compliment. 

“Uh-it’s uh it’s my shampoo.” Tobin spoke, hitting herself internally for having so much trouble speaking around Christen. 

“It smells really good.” Christen smiled sweetly, well aware of the effect she was having on Tobin. 

Tobin just blushed again,

/she’s flirting with me right? This has to be flirting/

“You smell really good too.” Tobin blurted out before she could stop herself, but she was glad she didn’t when Christen blushed as well. 

“Thanks Tobs. Can I call you Tobs?” The small giggle that escaped Christen’s lips when she asked as if she had just come up with the best thing in the world made Tobin think that she’d likely let Christen call her whatever she wanted. 

“Only because I get to call you Chris, but don’t tell anyone I’m okay with you saying it.” 

Christen smirked, pleased with that answer. 

“We should probably hit the showers, I don’t want to make you late on your first day of classes.” 

Tobin unplugged her phone and gathered her things, showing Christen to the locker room where the showers were. 

“Here, use this one, it’s the only one that keeps hot water for more than like five minutes.” Tobin points to one of the showers in the row for Christen and the other girl smiled gratefully. 

“Thanks Tobs”

Both girls quickly clean up and get changed into their regular clothes for school and Christen quickly takes note of Tobin’s style. The other girl was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt that made her skin look even more tanned. She finished off the look with a red snapback overtop of her damp wavy hair and Christen is pretty sure that no one has ever looked so good in such simple clothes. 

/She’s so-- effortlessly pretty/ Christen got lost in her thoughts and this time it was Tobin’s turn to smirk as she watched Christen look over her body. 

Tobin, feeling confident decided to comment on it. “Like what you see?” She winked, pulling Christen out of her trance. 

“What? Oh um- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” Christen’s cheeks went red and she looked down at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Chris hey, I’m kidding it’s all good. We’re even now anyway.” Tobin smiled kindly as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. “Come on, I’ll show you to your first class.” 

Christen just smiled and followed Tobin out of the locker room. 

/I am having way too many feelings about this girl for someone I just met.../ Christen got lost in her mind again as she wondered if she was reading too much into Tobin’s flirting 

/maybe she’s just a flirty person… I don’t even know if she’s gay- I don’t even know if I’M gay./

Christen had spent the majority of her life focusing on school and soccer, leaving little to no time for much else. She had always found it tough to make friends with how much her family had moved so with the exception of a few people along the way, Christen had never had much of a social life. She always thought her disinterest in boys was because she just didn’t make connections with people easily because she spent all of her energy focusing on her grades and her sport. But as she got older, Christen began realizing that her lack of interest in boys might have more to do with an interest in girls. 

Until she met Tobin, Christen had never gotten those metaphorical butterflies that people describe when they see a person they like. But Christen couldn’t deny the feeling in her stomach each time she glanced at the winger. 

“Chris? Christen? Hellooo?” 

Christen froze, breaking out of her thoughts she came face to face with Tobin who was waving her hand in front of her face. 

“Sorry I totally zoned out there for a minute.” Christen blushed and Tobin just gave her a goofy smile. 

“This is your stop, my class is just down the hall so I can meet you here when we’re out and show you to your next class if you want?” 

“Really? You don’t have to, I’m sure you have better things to do than escort me around all day.” Christen smiled shyly, looking down at her feet again. 

“Nah I want to, I’ll meet ya back here. Have a good class Pressi! Oooh I think I might like that even better than Chris.” 

Tobin quickly walked away before Christen could argue the nickname. 

“Yo Tobs how was your one man weight lifting this morning?” Her friend and teammate Kelley teased as Tobin walked into class. 

“Christen joined me this morning so a lot less lonely than usual no thanks to your lazy ass.” 

“Wait new girl joined you? Okay spill, I know coach told you to ‘make her feel welcome’ yesterday but you were totally showing off for her yesterday and now you’re working out together? What gives?” 

“What do you mean? I was just being nice, she’s new and she’s our teammate so I want her to feel welcome. And she asked me if she could come this morning what’s the big deal?” 

“The big deal is that you are totally crushing on her already!” 

“Kell keep your voice down!” Tobin hushed her friend, looking around to make sure no one (alex specifically) had heard her. 

“Tell me I’m right and I’ll shut up.”

“Look yeah she’s pretty but she’s probably not even gay so it doesn’t matter.”

“Tobin I know your ego doesn’t need any stroking but literally every girl in this school, gay or straight thinks your hot.” 

“Kelley…”

“Seriously we’ve just gotta figure out if she’s gay. How much have you two talked? Has she given you any insight?”

“We’ve talked a bit but not about anything like that.” 

“Okay well here’s what you’re gonna do, you’re going to ask her to hang out after school and you’re going to subtly drag the cat out of the bag and see what team she’s on.”

“I don’t know Kell… I don’t want to make it weird, she seems like a really cool person, maybe I should just try and be her friend.” 

“Tobin, buddy- you’re literally like the baddest badass sixteen year old girl in the world, take one for the team and get yourself a new lady friend since you seem to be the only one in our friend group aside from Ali and Ash that can get any action. You’ve been down in the dumps ever since the whole Alex thing, maybe this will be good for you, Christen seems really cool.” Kelley smiled supportively, as Tobin’s only friend who actually knew about her relationship with Alex, she felt responsible for Tobin’s well-being ever since the breakup. 

“Look I’ll talk to her okay, but no promises that I bring up being gay. I don’t want to scare her off.” 

“Deal. Keep me updated.” 

“Heath! O’Hara! Pay attention or I’ll split you two up again.” 

“Hey Pressi, how was your first class?” Tobin cheesed as Christen walked out of the room. 

“It was actually really good! It’s a senior class so Ali from the team is in it with me so I wasn't totally alone. She talks really highly of you by the way.”

“You guys talked about me?” 

“Mhmm.” Christen winked and pulled a frazzled Tobin along with her down the hall. “Come on we’ve got to get to class.”

“So uh-“ Tobin rubbed the back of her neck as Christen was noticing she often did when she was nervous. 

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out after school?”

Christen couldn’t my help the big smile that grew on her face at Tobin’s offer. “Really? THE Tobin Heath wants to hang out with me outside of school?”

“Ha ha very funny, don’t make me take back the offer.” Tobin winked and Christen threw her hands up in surrender.

“Well I better cash in on this opportunity before it falls out of my hands. I’d love to hang out Tobin.”

“Cool cool. So uh, this is you, I’ll come meet you again after and you can come eat lunch with me and the rest of the team.”

“Tobin?” Christen looked into Tobin’s eyes kindly and reaching out to put an appreciative hand on Tobin's forearm.

“Yeah?”

“I really appreciate all of this. I can’t thank you enough for making me feel so welcome here, I’ve never had a very easy time making friends at my new schools.” 

Tobin blushes at the sincerity of Christen’s words, and also from the warm feeling that was shooting up her arm from the simple contact. 

“I uh- you’re welcome.” Tobin smiled sweetly, noticing for the first time that Christen was a bit taller than her as she looked into her green eyes.  
“But really, you don’t have to thank me. I’ve loved spending time with you.” 

Christen smiled again, squeezing Tobin’s arm lightly before turning and walking into her class. 

Tobin could still feel the warmth where Christen’s arm was as she turned on her heels to walk towards her own class. Her mood was quickly brought down when she came face to face with Alex. 

“You and the new girl sure made fast friends.”  
Alex spoke, hoping to gauge a reaction from Tobin. 

“What do you want Alex? I need to get to class.” 

“Just asking, you didn’t seem to be able to take your eyes off her at practice yesterday.” 

Tobin snapped. “You don’t have a right to question anything I’m doing Alex. If you’re upset at the possibility of me moving on when you literally started dating someone the day you broke up with me then you need to grow up.” Tobin kept her voice low, making sure no one heard what she was saying. 

“Toby…”

“No. You don’t get to call me that anymore, you don’t get to look at me like that and try and make me feel guilty when I’ve been happier the past 24 hours than I have been in the whole month since you left. Goodbye Alex.”

Tobin walked briskly away from the other girl with her head held high, proud of herself for not giving in to Alex’s games.

Tobin brushes the interaction out of her mind and directed her attention to thoughts of her after school plans with Christen. 

/Christen/

/she’s so… perfect/ 

Tobin tip toed into her class as the bell had already gone a few minutes ago, quickly taking a spot next to Kelley. 

“Busy makin on your new girl T?” Kelley teased quietly. 

“Yes Kelley that was absolutely what I was doing Kelley.” Tobin rolled her eyes. 

“It’s what you want to be doing.”

/she’s not wrong/

“Fuck off Kell.” Tobin laughed as her mind wandered to Christen once again.

/I wonder what it’d be like to kiss Christen… I bet her lips are really soft… shit snap out of it Heath/


	3. Chapter 3

“So Christen what was Chicago like?” Lindsey asked as most of the team sat together at a large table in the cafeteria.

“It was pretty cool, probably one of my favourite city’s aside from anywhere in California, I am definitely a west coast girl at heart so I’m very happy to be back in the sunshine.” 

Tobin smiled at the girl next to her, happy that the team was including and taking an interest in Christen. 

“So did you leave any cute Chicago boys- or girls behind?” Kelley asked, raising her eyebrows, half at Christen and half at Tobin.

Tobin looked like she was going to murder Kelley but Chirsten just let out a small laugh. “Definitely not, I’ve never really found time to date between school and soccer.”

“Ah yes, the lifelong struggle of student athletes. Ash and Ali cracked the code you see, dating a teammate is the way to go then you always have time together!” 

Okay now Tobin REALLY wanted to kill Kelley, Christen blushed lightly and glanced up at Tobin who was glaring at her best friend across the table. 

“Why don’t you worry about your own dating life Kell? I’m pretty sure the last person you kissed Was that Josh kid in the fifth grade.” Tobin smirked, getting a glare out of her friend as well as a laugh out of Christen and the rest of the team. 

“Fuck off Heath we can’t all be famous at sixteen with girl’s chasing us everywhere we go.”

***

“So how was your first day?” Tobin asked, as her and Christen walked away from the school and towards Tobin’s house that afternoon. 

“It was really good! All my classes seem pretty good and everyone’s been really nice. Honestly I think this has been the best first day I’ve had, and I’ve had a lot of them.” 

“I’m glad you had a good day, I can’t imagine how hard that is to move school’s so much.” 

“It’s all thanks to you, I would have been so lost if I didn’t have you showing me around and introducing me to people.” 

Tobin smiled wide as she calming dribbled her ball between her feet down the sidewalk. “I’m glad I could help Pressi.” 

“Are you going to insist on calling me that?” Christen raised an eyebrow.

“Depends, does it push your buttons like it’s seeming to?” 

“Yes!!” Christen laughed, bumping into Tobin’s shoulder and stealing her ball away. 

“Hey hey don’t mess with a girl and her ball Pressi, now the name is definitely sticking.” 

“Ugh you’re crazy Tobin.”

“Come on Pressi is cute, it suits you.” Tobin spoke nonchalantly but Christen blushed at the words.

/Is she calling me cute? Is that what she meant?/

Conversation flowed easily between the two as they finished the walk to Tobin’s house. “Well, this is me.” Tobin smiled, opening the front door and letting Christen walk in first. 

Tobin’s mom poked her head out from her spot in the kitchen, “Tobin dear is that you?”

“Yup it’s me! Is it alright if Christen hangs out for a while?” 

“Christen? Oh! Your new teammate? Yes of course it is,” CIndy came around the corner just as Tobin and Christen were about to walk up the stairs. 

“Hi dear it’s so nice to meet you, Tobin talked very highly of you after your first practice yesterday, I’m excited to see you play.”

Christen blushed lightly thinking about Tobin talking about her to her family. “Thank you Mrs. Heath, I’m excited to get the chance to play with your superstar daughter.” Christen nugged Tobin, “You have a lovely home.” Christen smiled and Tobin could tell the other girl already had her mom won over. 

“Oh please call me Cindy.” Tobin’s mom waved her hand smiling at Christen. “You’re welcome here any time dear.”

Christen smiled and Tobin grabbed her arm lightly to pull her towards the stairs. “Will you be joining us for dinner Christen?” Cindy asked before the two girls disappeared up the stairs.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude or anything…” 

“Pro tip, mom loves to cook so never turn down her offer’s for food unless you really can’t stay.” Tobin whispered and a big smile spread across her face. 

“Well then I’d love to stay if that’s alright, thank you Cindy.” 

“I love your room! It’s so… you.” Christen smiled as she took in the details. From the white walls and the dark hardwood floors, to the surfboards leaning against one wall, and the many trophies, medals, and other accolades decorating another. The room was fairly bare and simply other than those few defining features. It was very open and just the tiniest bit messy that it looked lived in. 

“Thanks, I uh- sorry it’s a bit messy I wasn’t expecting company when I left this morning.” Tobin smiled shyly and took Christen’s backpack, placing it off to the side with her own. 

“So uh, did you want to watch a movie or something? I’ll let you pick.” Tobin smiled, hopping onto her bed. Christen followed suit and took up a place next to tobin. “Okay! You might regret that offer because I’m totally picking a cheesy romance movie.” 

“What do you think I don’t have a heart or something, I’m not immune to a good tear jerking love story.” Tobin winked and a small smile came to Christen’s face. 

“Really? Good to know that you’re not too cool for that.” Tobin handed Christen her XBOX controller once she had Netflix open and the other girl quickly chose The Notebook as their first movie. “Why did I just know you were going to pick this one?” Tobin teased and Christen just rolled her eyes. The two girls settled in as the movie began, sitting close enough that their legs we’re just hardly touching, something that wasn’t necessary in Tobin’s queen sized bed. 

About halfway through the movie Tobin and Christen began talking, asking each other questions and learning more about one another. 

“So what did you and Ali talk about in your class? You said you talked about me?” Tobin smirked, giving Christen a small nudge. 

“Nice try Heath, that’s private girl talk between us.” Christen winked and Tobin’s eyes went wide. 

/What could they be talking about that Christen won’t share??/

Christen smirked as she watched Tobin panic. “All good things I promise, like I said, Ali talked very highly of you.” 

“I’ll get it out of you someday Pressi.” 

“We’ll see… can I ask you something personal?” Christen questioned hesitantly. 

“Shoot.” 

“I was just wondering what you meant yesterday when you said that you and Alex had ‘history’? It just kind of seemed like you got upset today anytime her name was mentioned.” Christen cautiously looked over at Tobin, hoping she hadn’t pried too much. 

Tobin thought for a moment about deflecting the question but for some reason, Christen’s green eyes and gentle smile made her want to explain everything. 

“Yeah uh- it’s kind of complicated between us, or it was… Alex and I were best friends for years, and I uh- I always kind of had a crush on her ever since I really knew that I liked girls…” Tobin glanced towards Christen, gaging her reaction to the confirmation that Tobin was in fact gay. Christen was just smiling lightly, and she reached out a hand, placing it comfortably on Tobin’s arm like she had earlier that day. Tobin visibly relaxed at the action and continued on. “So anyway a little over a year ago I told Alex that I liked her and to my surprise she actually said that she liked me too, I was pretty thrown off guard because I thought she was completely straight. But anyway we started dating in secret because she was too scared to come out to people yet, which is totally fine because obviously I knew how hard that is. So we kept it secret, the only people who knew were Kelley and my family because I knew we could trust them. As time was passing it kind of became clear to me that she had no intentions of coming out though, and while I was fine with her not being ready, it was different knowing that she might not ever be.We started to drift apart a bit but she always managed to pull me back in… But uh- fast forward to about a month and a half ago she just broke up with me out of the blue one day and started dating a guy that same day…” Christen squeezed Tobin arm lightly, seeing the hurt in her eyes. 

“And I guess… what hurt the most wasn’t even that she moved on so fast, it was more that she really made me believe she loved me, and every time I would get nervous that she would never tell people, she would always convince me otherwise and that it would happen soon. She told me she really did love me but I still don’t know if I believe it. I don’t know how you could love someone and start dating someone else the same day you break up after a year together... “ 

“Tobin…” Christen spoke softly. “I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine how hard that was- is, especially since you have to see her all the time.” 

Tobin looked into Christen soft green eyes and she was pretty positive that she had never been so okay after talking or thinking about Alex. 

“It’s cool, I mean I guess I’m thankful it happened and that she didn’t drag it out any longer than she already had, it sucks but-” Tobin shrugged her shoulders and Christen chimed in. 

“You deserve someone who doesn’t want to keep you a secret Tobin. Because if you ask me, you’re pretty fantastic.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhmm, I mean it.” Christen smiled wide, her hand still gripping Tobin’s arm. 

“Well I think you’re pretty fantastic too Chris.” 

Christen blushed, just now noticing that she had begun rubbing soft circles on Tobin’s wrist. “What’s this from?” Christen asked as she noticed a large scar wrapping almost entirely around Tobin’s wrist. It was faded enough that the skin was fairly smooth, but it definitely would always be noticable. 

“The semi-final of last years U-20 World Cup, I got taken down and another player ended up stepping on my arm when I was down. It was unintentional but it basically cut open my whole wrist. Forty two stitches on that bad boy.” 

Christen’s eyes went wide as she inspected the mark. “Oh my god Tobin! That’s insane, did you still play in the final?”

“Duh, a little cut never hurt anybody.” Tobin winked, obviously joking. 

“You’re crazy.” 

“Maybe.” Tobin shrugged, trying but failing to ignore the feelings she was having as Christen ran the pads of her fingers across her skin over and over. 

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts when the door to Tobin’s room flung open. 

“Yo Tobito how was your dayyy- oh hello.” A mischievous grin grew on Jefferey’s face as he took in the light blush on both girl’s cheeks and their close proximity. 

“You must be Christen the famous new teammate I’ve heard so much about. I’m Tobin’s handsome older brother Jeff.”

Christen smiled sweetly, blushing yet again at the mention of Tobin talking about her to her family.

“Jeff seriously how many times do we have to go over the knocking thing.” 

“My bad kid, I didn’t mean to uh- interrupt.” Jeff winked and Tobin shot daggers at him. “Well I’ll leave you two alone, see you crazy kids at dinner. It was nice to meet you Christen.” Jeff gave a big smile, winking at Tobin again before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Tobin sighed, closing her eyes, “Sorry about him.” 

“Don’t apologize, he seems nice.” Christen smiled sweetly, unable to stop wondering about what Tobin may have told him about her. 

“Yeah he’s crazy but he’s my best friend.” Tobin smiled, scratching the back of her neck and missing the feeling of Christen’s hand on her arm. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tobin spoke before she really thought about it. 

“Of course.” Christen smiled sweetly, encouraging Tobin.

“Um- you said at lunch that you’d never really dated anyone, but uh I was just wondering if- if um, I mean, are you…” 

Christen bit her lip, trying to cover a small laugh as Tobin nervously tried to get out what she was trying to ask. 

“Tobin? You don’t have to be nervous, you’re not going to offend me I promise.” 

“Are you uh- are you gay?” Tobin finally questioned, nervous to find out the answer, Tobin was pretty sure she’d be nervous no matter what the answer. 

“I’m not entirely sure to be honest.” Christen offered truthfully. “Like I said at lunch today I’ve never dated anyone- I’ve never even kissed anyone.” Christen admitted shyly. “But lately I’ve kind of been thinking that I might like girls…” 

“Cool- I mean, you know- yeah that’s cool.” Tobin fumbled over her words again and internally cursed herself for being so very uncool in that moment. 

/So she might like girls/

/Does that mean she might like me?/ 

“Tobin! Christen! Dinner’s ready!” Jefferey shouted as he ran past her room. 

/saved by the bell./ Tobin thought to herself as she climbed out of her bed, offering Christen her hand, Christen fumbled as she stepped down and fell slightly into Tobin who easily stabled her with a hand on her waist and the other on her arm. 

Christen looked down slightly into Tobin’s eyes, blushing at the proximity. 

“Thanks.” Christen whispered, referring to Tobin catching her from falling. 

“Anytime.” Tobin replied, biting her lip and ever so slowing taking a step back. “We should uh- probably get down there.” 

“Yeah- yeah okay.” Christen composed herself and followed Tobin out of her room, downstairs. 

Dinner went smoothly, Christen fit easily into conversations with Cindy, Jefferey and Tobin. Christen took note that it seemed to just be Tobin, her mom, and her brother living in the house. 

“Can I help you clean up Cindy?” Christen offered with a smile as she walked into the kitchen behind Tobin’s mom when Tobin had excused herself to the washroom. 

“Oh dear you don’t have to do that.” 

“Please, I’d love to help, thank you so much for letting me stay.” 

“You sure know how to charm.” Cindy smiled sweetly and offered Christen a towel. “How does drying duty sound?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Christen smiled cheerfully and worked alongside Cindy cleaning off the dishes. 

“So Christen, Tobin said your family moved from chicago?” 

“Yeah, my dad has had to move a lot from for work over the years, but we were in Chicago the longest, we’re here for good now though.” 

“What does he do?” 

“He works for the Bank of America.” 

“Oh wow, that’s quite the job, he must be a busy man. What about your mom?” 

“Yeah he definitely is, but now that he’s higher up he actually gets a lot more time off since he’s pretty much the boss of himself. My mom is a teacher, she teaches special education classes mostly.” 

“Oh that’s wonderful, I don’t know if Tobin’s mentioned it but I’m a teacher as well.” 

“What grade do you teach?” Christen asked kindly. 

“Mostly third grade, they’re a handfull those kids but I find it a very rewarding job.” 

“I can imagine, watching my mom growing up, I always thought I might want to do something with children if I soccer didn’t work out the way I plan.” 

“Are you interested in playing professionally?” Cindy asked cheerfully, clearly very interested in learning about Tobin’s new friend. 

“That is my goal, but for right now my goal is Stanford. I’ve always wanted to go to school in California, and if for some reason soccer didn’t work out I want to have the comfort of knowing I took my education seriously enough that I have a back up plan.” 

“That’s very mature of you dear, sometimes I wish Tobin thought a little more like that, but don’t tell her I said that.” Cindy winked and Christen smiled. 

“You must be really proud of her, she’s accomplished so much already.” 

“I am, Tobin has always had this passion for the game the moment she started playing when she was four. It was pretty clear from a young age that she wanted to pursue it. She’s been given a lot of incredible opportunities for her age that a lot of kids would let get to their heads, and truthfully I wish that I could take more of the credit for how she handles it with such maturity and honour but she’s always had a strong head on her shoulders. Ever since her dad left I think she’s kind of felt like she had something to prove to herself.” 

Christen smiled at how highly Cindy thought of her daughter, it seemed to be a common theme in how people thought of Tobin. At the same time she gave a sympathetic look to Cindy as she confirmed was Christen had been thinking earlier about it just being Tobin’s mom. 

“You can ask what happened dear, I can tell you want to know.” Cindy encouraged Christen who just smiled shyly. “I didn’t want to intrude.” 

“Mom are you really making Christen wash dishes the first time she comes over? She’s never going to come back now.” Tobin teased as she made her way back into the kitchen. 

“Excuse me, but Christen offered. Now make yourself busy and pack up the leftovers Tobin.” Cindy winked and Christen laughed at their lighthearted interaction. A few minutes later the three of them had the kitchen sparkling and Tobin and Christen went back upstairs. 

“So my mom loves you already.” Tobin smiled, flopping down on her bed. 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah I can tell, she gets this look when she doesn’t like someone and she totally wouldn’t have let you help clean up, she takes her kitchen very seriously.” 

“Good to know I’ll be welcome back if I ever get the honour of hanging out with THE Tobin Heath again.” Christen winked, recycling her joke from earlier. 

“You are just full of jokes aren’t you Pressi?” Tobin teased. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, anything.” Tobin smiled, moving over so Christen could sit across from her on the bed. 

“Before you came back to the kitchen your mom mentioned something about your dad leaving?” Christen asked cautiously, hoping she wouldn’t upset Tobin by bringing it up.

“Oh- yeah… uh, my parents split up a few years back when I was 12, right around when I started getting called in with the youth teams and stuff. My dad was super supportive of the whole soccer thing until he realized that I wanted to play as my career and he just didn’t get it. He thought it was a waste of time and money for me to travel so much and that I should just do it for fun and choose a “real career” for my future. Obviously I wouldn’t even consider that because well I mean… you’ve met me, I literally can’t go anywhere without a ball at my feet… I can’t imagine a life without soccer. But anyway, he was upset about it for a while and it caused a lot of fights between him and my mom because she’s always been so supportive. But uh then I came out to my parents and everyone really and that unexpectedly blew up in my face. My dad is super religious, my whole family is, myself included, but anyway, he freaked out and kind of went on what I call his “jesus rampage”. Tobin chuckled softly and Christen could tell she was trying to make light of the still painful situation. “He basically spent weeks trying to force all this stuff down my throat and convince me that I wasn’t really gay and that I could “choose differently” because he wanted me to go to heaven…” Tobin took a deep breath, composing herself before she finished. Christen reached out and this time instead of simply placing her hand on Tobin’s arm, she laced their fingers together loosely and brought their hands to rest in her lap. 

“So uh- yeah long story short my mom finally reached her breaking point and told him that if he wasn’t going to stop being crazy and try to accept me then he needed to leave. Then he uh- he packed up his stuff that night and was gone when I woke up the next day.” 

“Tobin… I- know sorry is probably like the lamest thing I could say right now but… I really am so sorry that happened, I can’t imagine how hard that must have been on you.”

Tobin shrugged her shoulders glumly. “I try not to think about it like that, whenever I am sad about it I just think about how lucky I am to have my mom and my brother, and my sisters even though they live further away.” 

“Your mom is so proud of you, you know.” Christen smiled adoringly at the girl beside her. 

“Did she tell you that?” Tobin blushed.

“Yeah she did, she speaks so highly of you, which is something I’m learning to be a common occurrence with everyone who knows you.” 

“Honestly, as cheesy as it sounds, my only goal outside of my soccer career is to just make her proud. She’s sacrificed so much for me already.” 

“Tobin that’s not cheesy at all. I think it’s really sweet how much you care about your mom. I also think that you are really really mature and honest for sixteen years old, I’ve never met anyone quite like you, Tobin Heath… it’s refreshing.” 

“Just trying to share my wisdom with the younger generation.” Tobin winked, teasing Christen.

“Shut up I’m only a few months younger!” 

“Try seven months, that’s basically a year.” 

“We’re literally in the same grade you can’t use the age card against me!” Christen tried to keep a straight face as Tobin’s laugh grew. 

“Well that may be true, but only one of us has their license to drive you home tonight sooo.” 

“Oh woow I’m so impressed.” Christen teased, shoving Tobin lightly. 

The two girls continued their banter and talked some more until it was time for Christen to get home. 

“Mooooom I’m taking Christen home be back soon!” Tobin shouted up the stairs as her and Christen walked out the front door. 

“Drive safe sweetheart! See you soon Christen!” Cindy called back. 

Tobin and Christen got into Tobin’s mom;s vehicle and Tobin quickly connected her phone. 

“Do you only listen to rap music?” Christen teased, as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“I’d say like seventy percent, it’s my good mood music.” 

“You’re in a good mood?” 

“Is that a trick question?” Tobin winked. “Of course I am, I had a great day with you, Chris.” 

“Well good, because I had a great day with you too Tobs.” 

Tobin entertains Christen with her rapping for most of the drive, Christen is captivated my Tobin’s strong jaw as she nods her head to the beat. And then she gets this feeling low in her stomach. Maybe it’s the way the setting sunlight is shining in on Tobin. Maybe it’s the extremely sexual lyrics of the song that Tobin is mindlessly spitting out every word to like she’s the one that wrote it. Maybe it’s both… all Christen knows is she has never looked at someone the way she was looking at Tobin right now.

Suddenly Christen feels like a fool for telling Tobin that “she might like girls” because who is she kidding? There is no might when it comes to the girl next to her. 

//How you look so perfect on your worst days?  
Double C your purses, you deserve it  
Niggas in your DM, they be thirsty (thirsty)  
And in person  
But you're curvin'  
Curvy little body, love your surface (surface)  
Yeah, I'm all on your body, make you nervous  
I like the way you keep up with your earnings  
Yeah, it's okay, 'cause you swervin'//

As if Tobin had been reading Christen’s mind, she casually reaches across the car and takes Christen’s hand in her own. 

Christen can’t believe Tobin’s holding her hand.

Tobin can’t believe how casual she was able to act about it when inside she is freaking out. 

Tobin briefly stops singing and glances over at Christen. “This okay?” She asks calmly, referring to their linked hands. Christen can’t provide any more than a nod, afraid that her voice will give away just how very okay and also very not okay it was that Tobin was holding her hand. 

It was very okay because it felt like there were fireworks between them.

It was very not okay because Christen had never liked someone before and she was in every sense of the words, freaking the hell out. 

“It’s just the third house right there.” Christen pointed out to Tobin as they pulled onto her street.

“Cool, Tobin pulled into the driveway, never letting her grip on Christen’s hand go until she had to shift into park. 

“Thanks for taking me home Tobs.” Christen smiled nervously. 

“Anytime.” Tobin cheesed, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Here let me get your bag.” Tobin offered, knowing exactly how cheesy and unnecessary the gesture was. 

Christen blushed as Tobin walked around the car, grabbing Christen’s backpack out of the backseat and then opening the passenger door for Christen to get out. 

“So chivalrous.” Christen teased.

“I do what I can.” Tobin winked as the two girls walked up the path to Christen’s front door. 

“So I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Christen asked hopefully, biting her lip as Tobin handed over her backpack. 

“Yeah for sure…” 

“Cool- um, well… goodnight Tobin.” Before she could convince herself not to, Christen quickly leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses on Tobin’s cheek before turning and opening her door, leaving a stunned Tobin on the doorstep. 

“Goodnight Christen…” Tobin whispered to no one as she turned on her heels and made her way back to the car. 

/Did she-- oh my god she kissed my cheek/

/She has to like me right? She wouldn’t have done that otherwise./

/God I like her so much./

Tobin smiled to herself as she drove home, happy with how today went, and pleased to be feeling like she was more than close to not being sad about Alex anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passed by quickly and Tobin and Christen spent less time apart than they did together. 

Despite Christen now knowing her new school like the back of her hand, Tobin continued to escort the other girl to her classes, despite the extra time trekking across the school to and from her own classes. 

***  
“You know I know where my classes are by now right.” Christen had teased her. 

“I know but I’ve decided that I need a Christen break between each class to get me through the next.” 

“A Christen break?” The other girl eyed her suspiciously. 

“Mhmm, it’s science.” Tobin winked.   
***

The girls spent their time before and after practices together, as well as during practices if they were being honest. And Christen continued to join Tobin for the optional team workouts every second morning. 

One thing they hadn’t done though was talk about the feelings that were growing between them. They didn’t talk about the fact that Tobin held Christen’s hand whenever they drove anywhere. They didn’t talk about how multiple times every day they both caught each other staring at some feature of the other girl. They didn’t talk about the never ending flirting and compliments. And they definitely did NOT talk about how Christen kissed Tobin’s cheek every time they said goodbye.

As the end of the week approached, Christen was preparing for her first game with the team, which was also the first game of the season. 

Christen’s hands were shaking as she laced up her boots and she caught the attention of Tobin who pulls out her headphones and place a comforting hand on Christen’s back. 

“You okay Pressi?” 

Christen looked up with fearful eyes, she looked like she was going to be sick. 

“Yeah I’m fine I just get- really really nervous before games. I didn’t tell you because it’s embarrassing but it gets really bad sometimes.” Christen wouldn’t look at Tobin as she struggled to finish tying her cleats. 

Tobin’s heart broke as she could feel the fear and sadness radiating off of the other girl. 

“Come with me.” Tobin spoke softly, taking Christen’s hand and leading her out of the loud locker room and out into the hallway. 

Tobin walked the two of them to a bench and let Christen sit down as she knelt in front of her. 

‘Look at me.” Tobin spoke softly, her hands placed gently on Christen’s knee’s as she waited for the raven-haired girl to look at her, 

“What makes you most nervous before games Chris?” Tobin asked sweetly. 

“I’m just really hard on myself... “ Christen admits. “It’s a problem I’ve had ever since I started playing competitively. I have so much fun at practices and training and I feel confident, but as soon as I get into game situations I totally freeze up and I pick apart every move I make. Half the time I end up crying after games because I’m just never good enough for myself…” Christen pushed back tears and her voice sounded strained. 

“Chris… look, I might not be able to take these feelings all away in time for today’s game, but we’re going to work on this together okay? Christen you are an incredible player, I’m so amazed by your skill and I’ve only seen you in practices so far. And it’s okay to be nervous so I don’t want you think it’s not okay that you’re nervous because a little bit of nerves is good. But I’m going to help you try and see yourself the way I do. It breaks my heart that the game you love can make you feel those things about yourself. We’ll find a way together to try and help you to be less critical of yourself alright?” 

Christen just nodded, unable to form words with all of the things she was feeling right now. 

“As for today, not to spoil anything but coach told me that you’re starting.” Tobin winked with a grin on her face. “ So here’s the game plan for you. You’re going to go out there, and any time you find yourself beating yourself up over something or when you feel nervous you’re gonna find me on the field okay? Just look at me and remember how amazingly talented I know you are. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah- yeah I can do that.” Christen affirmed, and Tobin could finally see a small smile forming on the younger girl’s face. 

“You’re gonna kick ass out there Chris, I can feel it. Do you feel any better?”

“I do… I feel a lot better actually, Tobin… thank you so much.” Christen quickly raised to her feet and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. “Thank you.” She whispered again into Tobin’s neck, an action that sent shivers down Tobin’s spine. 

Tobin smiled as she took in Christen’s comforting scent, one that was becoming all too familiar. Christen pulled back slightly and placed yet another kiss on Tobin’s cheek, lingering just slightly longer than usual. 

When the two girls finally pulled apart, both of their cheeks were pink. For the first time, Tobin also leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Christen’s cheek that left Christen’s skin feeling hot. 

“Let’s go get you a goal Pressi.” Tobin smiled wide and Christen followed suit, composing herself before following Tobin back into the locker room. 

“YOOO!” Tobin shouted as soon as she walked in. “Let’s go kick some private school ass girls!” 

The team cheered and Christen laughed at the other girls antics. 

Tobin announced who would be starting the game before the team left the locker room and went over some tactics that her and coach Harvery had discussed earlier. When she was done Tobin stood at the door that lead out to the field and high-fived each and every teammate as they walked outside. 

The game started off a little slow as it was the first game of the season for both teams who were still settling in. After a fairly eventless twenty minutes things started to open up and Tobin encouraged her teammates to push forward more as they gained confidence. In the twenty fifth minute Tobin received the ball at the centre of the pitch, taking a quick look around to survey her options, she took a few big strides forward, taking as much space as she could before she came face to face with a defender. Eyes up the whole time, Tobin stepped over the ball, faking a pass to her left while flicking the ball behind her right ankle with the heel of her left, completely sending the defender in the wrong direction. Tobin took a few more strides forward before she spotted Christen setting herself up to make a run behind the remaining defenders. The two girls locked eyes and Tobin gave a quick nod, signalling Christen to go as she chipped the ball expertly over the last two defenders. Christen got the ball and it was just her and the opposing goalkeeper. Christen took note of the keepers position, she was all the way back on her line and was making no attempt to challenge the ball. Christen decided to go with power instead of technicality and set herself up before striking the ball as hard as she could towards the upper left corner of the net. The keeper was caught flat footed and had no chance of making it to the ball as it soared into the net making a satisfying swoosh sound. 

Christen smiled ear to ear as she was scooped up by Tobin in a spinning hug. “Not bad Pressi, I told you.” Tobin winked as she set Christen down, she could see how much Christen’s confidence had risen with the goal. 

The game was coming to a close with their team up 2-0, thanks to Christen’s goal as well as a goal from Tobin in which she cheekily megged the keeper. When the final whistle blew Christen sighed in relief that she had made it through the whole game without once getting overly upset at herself. The one time she began to, she found Tobin on the pitch. As soon as their eyes locked Christen could immediately feel the belief that Tobin had in her and suddenly she forgot why she was even upset. 

After the game Christen was walking back to the locker room after talking briefly with her family when someone stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

Christen turned around with a big smile, expecting it to be Tobin, but instead of Tobin’s soft hazel eyes she was met with the bright blue eyes of a boy Christen didn’t recognize. 

“Hey, you’re Christen right?” The guy asked in a smooth voice.

“Um yeah that’s me.” Christen smiled hesitantly.

“Cool I’m Jake, I’m on the guys soccer team.” 

“Oh um, nice to meet you Jake.” 

/he seems harmless enough/ Christen thought to herself. 

“So you’re like really good, that was a sick goal you scored.” 

“Thank you.” Christen smiled genuinely. “Tobin set that one up perfectly for me.”

Jake laughed lightheartedly. “Yeah Heath’s definitely good at making a fool out of defenders. But personally I think you’re gonna give her a run for her money this season. You’re really talented Christen.” 

“I don’t know about that, but thank you.” Christen laughed shyly. 

“So uh- I was wondering if I could get your number? I’d love to hang out sometime. 

/Okay maybe not so harmless./

“Oh um- I don’t know I’m not really interested in dating right now-”

/unless it’s Tobin./

“I’m new here and I’m still kind of getting settled so-”

“So then aren’t new people a good way to get settled?” Jake pushed slightly, taking a step closer to Christen.

“I guess you’re right I just-”

“Jake, buddy she’s not interested, take a hint.” 

/Tobin./ Christen heard her favourite voice and suddenly the proximity of Jake didn’t bother her so much with Tobin standing very close to her with a subtle hand on her back. 

“Just having a conversation Heath.” Jake glared at Tobin who returned the look. 

“She doesn’t want your number Jake, just walk away, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

“I think Christen can speak for herself.”

“I know she can, and she did, so why don’t you respect that and leave her alone.” 

“Why so you can try and turn her gay like you did with Morgan?” Jake spoke confidently, knowing exactly what he was doing. 

Tobin’s fists clenched and Christen could fell one of the against her back. She glanced up at Tobin and knew she had never seen the other girl so upset. 

“What the fuck are you talking about.” Tobin seethed, taking a step away from Christen and into the path of Jake. 

“Alex told Servando all about it, and he of course told the team. How you made a fool out of yourself for a year, pining over her and trying to get her to be with you even though you knew she was straight..” Jake tilted his head so he could see Christen again. “You should be careful with this one Christen, you don’t want manipulative people in your life.” 

Tobin was about to lose it, she took a quick step forward but before she could do anything Christen pulled her back. “Tobin no! He’s not worth it, don’t do this.” Christen pulled Tobin back and looked into her pained eyes. After a moment when Christen trusted that Tobin wouldn’t do anything stupid she averted her eyes and looked directly at Jake. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but good luck ever finding a girl because you are the literal definition of an asshole. Also, for the record, when a girl says she’s not interested, listen to her, because I am very VERY uninterested if I wasn’t already before… which I was. And you know what? It’s hard to turn someone gay when they’re already there.” Christen spat out and turned away from Jake, bringing her hand up to Tobin’s back and walking her away from the scene. 

Christen walked Tobin silently into the school, avoiding the locker room in favour of the hallways where Tobin had taken her before the match. 

“Christen I’m sorry I- I had no right to do that, I shouldn’t have even come over there, I just saw you two and I heard him ask for your number and I knew he wasn’t going to take no for an answer and I just-” 

“Tobs, look at me.” Christen smiled sweetly as Tobin’s honey eyes met her own. “I’m not upset at you. And I’m really really happy you were there to rescue me…” Christen had her back to a locker and Tobin was standing about a foot away from her. 

“I was jealous…” Tobin admitted without being asked. 

Christen’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly. 

“You… you were?” 

/she was jealous that someone else wanted my number???/

“Yes.” Tobin looked up at Christen with sad eyes. “I- I like you Christen… I really do. And I don’t know if you said that stuff about being gay to make Jake upset or if you meant it, but… I really like you and I need you to know that. But I also need you to know that I won’t be upset if you don’t feel the same way, I won’t try and like pressure you or anything…” 

“Tobin stop. Before I say anything else, I know the truth about you and Alex, I know that you didn’t do what Jake said. I know that’s not who you are and I know that if I told you I wasn’t gay that you wouldn’t try and make me believe otherwise. But Tobin I- I like you too…, and I didn’t just say what I said to make Jake angry. I- I’m still kind of coming to terms with it all but I know that I like you a lot and I’m pretty sure I have since the first day we met.” 

Tobin’s sad eyes were immediately replaced with happy ones as she let out a small sigh of relief. “You really like me too?” Tobin asked in almost a pleading tone, needing to hear the words again. 

“I really really really do.” Christen blushed, biting her lip. Tobin was suddenly only inches away from Christen.

/Oh my god is she going to kiss me?/ 

/Should I kiss her? Is it too soon?/

Tobin looked briefly down at Christen’s lips and then back up to her eyes as if she was asking for permission.

Tobin leaned a little closer, placing a lingering kiss on Christen’s cheek before tilted her head up to speak quietly in her ear. “Is it okay if I kiss you Christen?” Tobin asked sweetly and Christen is pretty sure nothing has ever been more “okay”. 

“Yes.” She spoke quietly as Tobin pulled back slightly so she was face to face with Christen again. Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes as she placed one of her hands gently on Christen’s cheek, and the other on her waist. Before long Tobin closed the gap and lightly pressed her lips into Christen’s.”

/Oh my god./ Both girls thought in unison as their lips met for the first time. 

Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, making sure that she wasn’t going anywhere as the two girls shared a few sweet kisses before slowly pulling apart. 

“Wow.” Christen breathed out first, biting her lip as she looked into Tobin’s eyes adoringly. 

/I can’t believe I just had my first kiss… I can’t believe I just had my first kiss with TOBIN!!!/

“Yeah… wow.” Tobin agreed, her hand still grazing Christen’s soft cheek. “You’re so beautiful…” Tobin admitted shyly and Christen felt like she was in heaven. 

“Tobin where the hell did you- oh!” The two girls jumped apart as Kelley came running into the hallway from the locker room. 

“My bad.” Kelley smirked, unable to keep the shit eating grin off her face. “Sorry to interrupt… this.” Kelley winked. “The team wants to go out for ice cream to celebrate the first win of the season, what do ya say captain?” 

“Yeah sounds good KO.” Tobin smiled, composing herself. “We’ll be right in, tell the team we’ll all meet at the usual place.” 

“Cool cool, I’ll uh, let you two get back to whatever you were doing.” Kelley raised her eyebrows and gave Tobin a not very subtle thumbs up before retreating slowly back into the locker room. 

Christen blushed and buried her face in Tobin’s neck at the interaction. “How do you still smell good after playing a full ninety minutes?” Christen mumbled into the shorter girl’s neck.

“How do you still look so good after playing a full ninety minutes?” Tobin responded cheekily which only added to the blush on Christen’s face. 

“Tobs.” Christen laughed sweetly, shaking her head. 

“Come on superstar, ice cream is on me.” 

“Is it bad that I wish it was just the two of us going?” Christen asked.

“Not at all because me too… but don’t worry, I can take you on lots of ice cream dates, just the two of us.” 

Christen smiled wide at the possibility of going on dates with Tobin. 

“I love the sound of that.” 

“Yeah?” Tobin asked confidently, and she was happy that she wasn’t seeming as shy around Christen anymore now that she knew her feelings were mutual. 

“Yes.” 

“Good, me too.” 

Tobin gave Christen’s hand a squeeze before they entered the locker room together to shower and get changed for their team ice cream trip. 

It was obvious when the two of them entered the room that Kelley had spilled the beans to Ashlyn and Ali who were both smirking knowingly at the pair. 

Alex however, didn’t need to be told anything to be able to see the cheesy look on Tobin’s face. A look that used to be reserved for her. She glared at Christen before storming out of the locker room without a word to anyone.

A few weeks ago Tobin would have followed her, desperately trying to get Alex back in her life. But for the first time since they broke up, Tobin found herself not caring in the slightest what Alex thought. She was happy, more than happy actually, and nothing could ruin the way she was feeling right now, with the leftover feeling of Christen’s lips on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobin and Christen were attached at the hip all night long as the team celebrated their victory over milkshakes. Christen found herself blushing multiple times at the intense way Tobin would watch when she was speaking, like she was holding onto every word. 

Kelley would nudge Tobin every time she would catch her staring at the other girl for more than a few seconds. Tobin was thankful for the reminder that they didn’t need the whole team finding out about them before they were anything official. 

“So Christen I saw you talking to Jake after the game, he’s super cute, did you get his number?” Alex put on a fake smile but Tobin shot daggers at her ex, she knew exactly what she was doing, and Tobin was not about to let her force Christen out to the team before she was ready.

Before Tobin could intersect however, Christen spoke up.

“No definitely not. He’s kind of an asshole actually.” Christen smiled but anyone with eyes could see it was fake.

That’s too bad, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of other boys chasing after you soon enough, you’re the pretty new thing after all.”

“What the hell Alex?” Tobin finally interjected, raising from her seat and standing slightly in front of Christen. 

“What? I’m just telling the truth, she’s new and she’s pretty, isn’t that right Tobs?”

“Is there a reason you don’t want to date any of those guys Christen?”

“No, fuck this.” Tobin seethed, “I know exactly what you’re doing Alex and you of all people should know how fucked up it is.” Tobin grabbed the keys to her mom’s car and turned to Christen who looked both a little bit sad and quite uncomfortable. “Come on Chris, I can take you home.” Tobin spoke softly, and Christen quickly rose from her sweet and followed Tobin out. 

Kelley was glaring at Alex the whole time this was happening as she just sat their with a hateful look on her face. “That was really fucking uncool Alex.”

“Yeah seriously what the hell Morgan?” Ashlyn asked, shaking her head. “It’s none of our business what Tobin meant when she said what she did but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to understand what you were trying to do and that’s not cool.” Ashlyn and Ali, as well as the rest of the team who were all in agreeance that Alex was out of line, readied themselves to leave. 

Tobin and Christen got into the car and Christen immediately broke down. “Why would she do that I don’t understand why she’s treating you like this when you were nothing but good to her… she’s the one that hurt you!” Christen cried out and Tobin did her best to console the other girl from their positions in the vehicle. 

“Christen I’m so sorry she did that. That was an awful thing to do, and I promise I’m going to be talking to coach about her. I’m not letting someone treat you like that and get away with it. 

Christen’s tears began to slow and she looked across the car at Tobin. “I just- I haven’t even told my parents yet.” She spoke sadly, and Tobin immediately knew what she meant. “And when I said it to Jake today I totally caught myself off guard and he’s probably going to tell all his friends. “And I don’t care about people knowing if I’m gay… I’m not ashamed of it I just wish I got to tell my family before people started finding out.” 

“Christen I- I’m so sorry.” Tobin was holding Christen’s hand close to her chest as she tried her best to suppress her own tears. 

Christen sniffled but a small smile made its way into her face as she looked at Tobin and the way she seemed to be guarding Christen’s hand with her life. 

“You’re so cute.” Christen chuckled sweetly. 

“Coming from the prettiest girl in the world?” Tobin cheesed and Christen was smiling wide now. 

“Tobsss.” She blushed, leaning over the centre console and kissing Tobin’s soft cheek. 

“Thank you for always sticking up for me Tobin.” 

“I always will. I like you so much Christen” 

“I like you so much too Tobin.” 

***  
“Hey superstar, how was ice cream with your team?” Christen’s sister poked her head into her room that night.

“It was good Chan.” Christen smiled, but her tone gave her away.

“Somethings wrong, what happened?”

Christen sighed, thinking to herself that she might as well just say it. 

“Chan do you remember a while back when we talked about how I thought I might like girls…?”

“Of course, how come Chris?” Channing sat down next to Christen on her bed. 

“Well um… I- I do… like girls, I mean. I like a girl.”

Channing smiled softly at her little sister. “Tobin right?” She asked so simply as if it was obvious, and apparently it was. 

“How did you?...”

“Come on Chris you haven’t stopped talking about her or to her since the second you met her. Also I could just see it in the way you guys interacted at the game. I ALSO may have saw her totally swoop in and save you from that boy that was talking to you after the game. That was super cute by the way. I was hoping you’d tell me soon.”

“How do you think mom and dad will react?” Christen asked nervously, biting her lip. “I wasn’t quite ready to tell them, but people are going to start finding out so I want them to hear it from me first.”

“Why are people going to start finding out?”

“Uh… I kind of told the guy that Tobin saved me from that I’m gay who is definitely going to tell the whole guys soccer team so basically the whole school will know soon. And I think my whole team knows now too after tonight.”

“What happened tonight? Did someone say something? You looked really upset when I came in here.”

“Yeah um… so Tobin has an ex and her name is Alex and she’s on the team and she’s kind of a totally bitch to Tobin right now which has made her a bitch to me by association.”

“Damn it must be serious if my baby sister is swearing about her.”

Christen sighed quietly, hoping that Alex wouldn’t be an issue forever. 

“Anyway, back to your question about mom and dad. Chris they love you so fucking much, they might be a little surprised when you tell them, but they would never react badly. I say this because the whole world and then some know it’s true but you are their favourite, and not in a bad emotionally abusive way.” Channing winked. “They are so proud of you Chris, in a lot of ways, and I know that even if they are a little taken a back they will support you no matter what alright?” 

“You really think so?”

“I know so hun. And if for any reason one of them said something dumb I’d slap them silly alright?” 

Christen laugher, leaning over to hug her sister. “Thank you Chan. I love you.”

“I love you too little sister. Now you better keep me updated on Tobin alright? And I need to officially meet the girl that my baby sister is crushing on. Has she told you that she likes you too? Wait, have you told her you like her?”

Christen blushed and memories of their kiss flooded Christen’s mind. 

“We uh, we both told eachother tonight.” Christen smiled shyly. And uh… she may or may not have kissed me after the game…” 

“WHAT.” Channing whisper-yelled. 

“Oh my god you had your first kiss I can’t believe you didn’t open with that Christen!!!! What was it like???” 

“It was… perfect Chan. I swear I felt like I was in a movie, I felt sparks. /I feel sparks every time I see her/

“AWEEEEEEEEE.” 

***  
Tobin lazily walked up the stairs at home and made her way down the hall, past her own room and stopping in front of Jefferey’s open door, leaning on the frame with a dopey look on her face. 

“What’s up with you kid?”

“I kissed her.” Tobin smiled sweetly and Jeff’s eyes went wide. 

“No way! That’s what I’m talking about kid. How’s it go? I’m assuming well with that look on your face.”

“It was perfect, we talked and both admitted our feelings and then I kissed her and everything was just… perfect. Alex threatened to ruin that but I shut that down really fucking quick.“ Tobin shook her head with a roll of her eyes. 

“What’s that psycho do now?”

“She tried to out Christen to the whole team when we went out. 

“Tell me you stood up for your woman.”

“I may have told her in front of the whole team that she of all people should know how fucked up it is to do that to someone” 

“Oh my god I wish I could have seen the look on her face. But, crazy ex’s don’t matter because you have a new girl!!! Are you gonna ask her out, pull out the ol’ Heath Charm?” 

“Can it really be considered Heath Charm if I’m the only one capable of it?” Tobin joked.

“Oh HILARIOUS, you’ve been uninvited to my room, get outta here kid, go text you your girlfriend.” 

“Good idea, thanks Jeffey.” Tobin winked, turning on her heels and making her way to her room. 

Tobin:  
Hey you:)

Christen:  
Hi:)   
Christen:  
I told my sister… I think I’m going to tell my parents tomorrow.

Tobin:   
Really? I’m proud of you Christen, that’s a big thing that takes a lot of courage. I take it that it went well?

Christen:  
Thank you Tobs:)  
Christen:   
Yeah she totally already knew about you and was just waiting for me to bring it up lol

Tobin:   
I’m glad it went well:) and I’m glad you're getting to tell her and your parents on your own accord. 

Christen:  
Me too, Channing made me feel more confident in telling my parents so I’m glad I told her first:) 

Tobin:  
:)  
Tobin:  
Can I tell you a secret?

Christen:  
Of course:)

Tobin:   
I miss you even though we were just together

Christen blushed as she read the words over and over. 

/I seriously can’t believe she likes me/

Christen:  
That feeling is definitely mutual…

Tobin:  
Yeah?  
Tobin:  
Lucky me

/god she’s so effortlessly smooth… and sweet… and- wow/

Christen:  
You’re quite the flirt Tobin Heath;)

Tobin:  
You haven’t seen anything yet. 

Christen:  
Is that so?

Tobin:  
Mhmm, you’ll see;)

Christen:  
I hope so:) 

Tobin:   
I can’t stop thinking about our kiss…  
Tobin:  
I really want to kiss you again.

/oh my god/ 

Christen:  
You’re making me blush and you’re not even here  
Christen:   
I really want to kiss you again too…

Tobin:  
Then my plan worked;)  
Tobin:  
Good to know Christen:) 

***

“Goodmorning dear.” Cindy smiled as Tobin skipped down the stairs Saturday morning. “You seem awfully chipper and up early for a Saturday?”

“I’m hanging out with Christen later so I woke up to get some homework done this morning so that I have the rest of the weekend free.”

Cindy couldn’t help the stunned look that she wore as she considered Tobin’s words. “You… homework? On a Saturday? What has gotten into you?” 

“Just trying to keep up ma, I’m really hoping to get in with the senior team this year and I don’t want to fall behind in my classes when I hopefully have to miss some school for camps.”

“Tobin Powell Heath What else is going on?” 

Tobin smiled knowingly, she couldn’t keep anything from her mom.

“Welllll… I’m going to ask Christen to be my girlfriend…” Tobin bit her lip, trying to gage her mom’s reaction, which turned out not to be difficult.

“Really?? Oh sweetheart I’m so happy for you, Christen is so lovely. And I can’t say I’m surprised, you two seemed quite sweet together the other night.”

“I’m glad you’re happy mom, that’s important to me you know?”

“When did my little girl grow up so much?” Cindy pouted, “Tobin you know that I only want the best for you, after everything with Alex I just want you to be able to experience normal teenage things without having to hide yourself. You’re not going to have to hide it right?” Cindy asked hopefully, she had witnessed an entire year of Tobin not fully acting like herself and being sad about not being able to do little things like hold her girlfriends hand.

“No, Christen’s not like Alex. She’s in the process of coming out to her family, but even if she wasn’t ready to like- be together in public I wouldn’t care because I can tell she’s different and that she’s actually working towards it.”

“You found a good one sweetheart, I’m excited to have her over for dinner as your girlfriend and not just your friend.” Cindy smirked and gave her daughter a hug. 

“You know she has to say yes first mom.” Tobin teased.

Tobin:  
Hey is it cool if I come get you now? I’m tired of waiting for it to be three;)

Christen:   
I thought you had homework to do?;)

Tobin:  
I did it!!!  
Tobin:  
Most of it…  
Tobin:  
Please?;)

Christen:  
I’ll be ready;) see you soon Tobs

Tobin:  
:)

Tobin rushes downstairs and quickly grabbed her mom’s keys, “see you later ma!” She shouted, out the door before she could hear her mom’s response. 

Tobin decided to knock on Christen’s door instead of texting her that she was there. Christen’s dad opened the door and Tobin met him with a kind smile. “Hi Mr. Press, I’m Tobin, I’m here to pick up Christen.” 

“It’s great to officially meet you Tobin, Christen’s been talking about you non stop since we got here.”

Tobin blushed lightly, trying to hide it since she knew Christen hadn’t talked to her parents yet. 

“Well the feeling is mutual sir, you have a lovely daughter.” Tobin smiled sweetly. 

/shit that was too much/ and suddenly Tobin was self conscious about how ‘gay’ she looked. 

Christen’s dad just smiled as Christen appeared behind him. 

“Tobin hi!” 

“Hey Chris.” Tobin cheesed as the other girl slipped past her father, giving him a quick hug on her way out. “I’ll see you later dad I love you!” 

“I love you too sweetheart. Have a good day girls.” 

“So where are we going?” Christen asked sweetly as Tobin pulled out of her driveway. 

“It’s a surprise.” Tobin smiled cheekily, reaching over to take Christen’s hand. “You look beautiful Chris.”

Christen blushed heavily and squeezed Tobin’s hand. “I’m so happy to be spending the day with you.” 

“Me too Christen. Our plans are about 20 minutes away.”

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence, singing and rapping along to various songs that came on during the drive.

Eventually Tobin pulled off the main road onto a side road that wasn’t much of a road at all, driving along it for about two minutes before putting the car in park. 

Christen’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What are we doing Tobs?”

“Just follow me.” Tobin winked, grabbing a large bag that she had tucked in the trunk of the car. 

Tobin threw the bag over her shoulder and took Christen’s hand again, locking the car and leading her through the many tree’s they were surrounded by. They walked for less than a minute until the tree’s opened up to a perfect piece of beach that was entirely empty. 

“Oh my god this is so cool, is this a private beach?” 

“Yup, my mom knows the people who own it so they’re cool with me coming here.” Tobin smiled wide. “I brought lunch, a blanket, and downloaded a movie for us to watch, did you bring your bathing suit like I said?”

“Yes!!” Christen smiled wide and pulled Tobin into a tight hug. “This is perfect… is this- is this a date Tobin?” Christen asked nervously, biting her lip. 

“It is, but since I didn’t officially ask for it to be, our official first date will take place at a later date.” Tobin winked and Christen swore she could look at the other girl forever. 

“I forgot to tell you in the car, but you’re really beautiful too Tobs.” 

Tobin hesitated for half a second before leaned in and capturing Christen’s lips in a kiss. It was a bit harder than yesterday but still slow and sweet and Tobin didn’t let it last more than a few seconds, not wanting to overwhelm Christen since she knew this was all new to her.

“Was that okay?” Tobin asked quietly as she pulled away only a little bit. 

“More than okay.” Christen whispered, looking into Tobin’s soft eyes. 

/I think kissing her is my new favourite thing/

When Christen came out from the private bathroom located on the small piece of property her breath caught in her throat when she saw Tobin waiting in her swimsuit. 

They had changed in the same room before for practice but Christen hadn’t allowed herself to look at Tobin’s body like this before. 

/her abs are unreal… I didn’t even know sixteen year olds could have abs like that/ 

Christen bit her lip as she shamelessly stared at Tobin. The shorter girl walked up to her and broke her out of her trance after a moment. “The feeling is mutual Chris.” Tobin whispered in her ear before taking her hand and pulling a stunned Christen towards the water. 

Two hours later and the girls were all swam out and dried off to watch the movie. 

Christen stayed in her bikini top and just pulled her shorts over top of her bottoms while Tobin just stayed in her board shorts and bikini top. 

They sat close on the blanket Tobin laid out and got comfortable watching “Dear John.” Tobin remembering that it was one of Christen’s favourites. 

A few minutes into the movie Tobin gave Christen’s arm a small tug, motioning for her to sit between her legs so she could leaned back against her. 

Christen did just that and as she leaned back against Tobin’s chest and Tobin’s strong arms wrapped around her waist she was fairly positive that her heart had never been beating so fast. 

A while later Christen became very aware of Tobin’s breath on her neck as she pushed Christen’s wild curls around to the other side. Tobin placed a gentle and tentative kiss under the other girl’s ear. “Chris...” She mumbled into her skin. 

“Hm?” 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Tobin asked quietly, but confidently. Her lips never moved away from Christen’s neck and they brushed against her skin as she spoke- and Christen isn’t sure but she’s pretty positive that she couldn’t be any happier than she was right now. 

“Tobin yes… of course I will.” Christen smiled so wide and Tobin pulled her impossibly closer. Kissing her neck a few more times before Christen turned around, resting on her knees between Tobin’s legs. 

Christen got a surge of confidence and leaned forward to kiss Tobin. Tobin immediately welcomed her lips, parting her own slightly and deepening the kiss more than the others they had shared. Christen’s hands were behind Tobin’s neck and Tobin’s hands were gently on Christen’s waist, rubbing soft circles over the exposed skin. As the kiss continued, Tobin gained confidence and slowly tested the waters by running her tongue along Christen’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Christen didn’t hesitate to welcome the action and soon their tongues were working together in a seemingly never ending kiss. Things stayed like this for a few minutes until Christen began to get a bit uncomfortable in her position, she tried to readjust herself, but before she could, Tobin hesitantly reached behind Christen and lifted her up slightly with a hold on the back of her thighs. Tobin moved her own legs closer together and Christen was suddenly very aware that she was straddling Tobin’s legs.

/I take it back, making out with Tobin is definitely my new favourite thing/

/oh my god I’m making out with Tobin/

/oh my god I’m making out with my GIRLFRIEND/

Christen didn’t have long to think because suddenly all she could focus on was the way Tobin’s lips felt against her own, the warmth that was spreading throughout her body, and the way Tobin’s strong hands felt as they rested right at the hem of her shorts, not quite low enough for them to be on her butt. 

The two girls remain lost in their own world for what seems like an eternity, but Tobin eventually pulls back a little to look at Christen. Her hair is tangled and her lips are red and swollen and Tobin has to bite her lip and stop herself from diving right back it. 

Christen’s eyes are glassy but she’s not crying, “Tobin… I- I’m feeling a lot of things right now but mostly I just really really really like you…”

“I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.” Tobin smiled sweetly. “You’re really so beautiful Christen. I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful.” 

Christen blushed heavily. 

/Does she mean that? Alex is so pretty though…/ 

Tobin could sense that Christen didn’t believe her. “Christen… I mean it, I’ve thought so since the second I saw you.”

Christen just shook her head, leaning forward into Tobin and kissing her softly. “You’re a really good kisser…” Christen whispered as she pulled back. “I have nothing to compare it too but I can’t imagine it could ever be better than that…” 

Tobin smiled confidently, the more time she spent with Christen the more confident she became. “I could say the same about you, are you sure I was your first kiss?” 

“Positive, and I’m really glad you were.” 

“Me too babe.” Tobin grinned and Christen blushed at the name.

“Too soon?” 

/Absolutely not/

“No.” 

“I’m sad the day is ending…” Christen sighed as they were on there way back to Christen’s house that night.

“Me too, I wish I could see you tomorrow.” Tobin admitted, she was not too shy to admit she’d miss Christen after a day apart. 

Christen was confused when Tobin stopped the car a few houses before hers.

Tobin answered before she could ask, “I really wanted to kiss you goodnight but I know you haven’t talked to your parents yet so I didn’t want them to see.” Tobin admitted shyly and Christen couldn’t help be lean in and kiss Tobin first. Tobin met her halfway and they both got lost in it for a few minutes. 

/I could do this forever/ Christen thought. 

Tobin deepened the kiss without warning, pushing her tongue into Christen’s mouth and taking her breath away. Christen let out a quiet hum as Tobin lightly sucked on her bottom him before she pulled back slightly.

Tobin’s eyes were darker than before and Christen felt her cheeks flush at the way Tobin was looking at her. 

“It’s really hard to stop kissing you.” Tobin admitted, pulling Christen’s knuckles up to her mouth and kisses her hand gently, trying to calm herself down so she could let Christen go. 

It’s another fifteen minutes before Christen is walking into her house with a lazy smile on her face.

She’s greeted by her mom first who can sense the happiness radiating off her daughter. 

“How was your day with Tobin dear?” 

“It was so good!” Christen smiled wide. “We went to this private beach and went swimming and watched a movie.” 

Christen bit her lip then, suddenly very aware of what she wanted and needed to tell her parents. 

“Is dad around? I need to talk to you guys about something.” Christen spoke in a small voice. 

Christen’s could see something click in her mom’s brain and she was fairly positive that her mom already knew what she was about to tell them.

“What’s going on Christen? You look upset.” Tobin’s dad looked at his daughter who was sitting crossed legged on the couch across from her parents.

“I have to tell you both something… and I’m scared of how you’ll react but-“

“Christen, Baby we love you, no matter what, you can tell us anything.” Christen’s mom spoke softly and Christen was pretty sure that she knew. 

“Mom, dad I’m… I’m gay.” 

“I suppose we’ll have to have your girlfriend over sometime to officially meet her then? Tobin wasn’t very subtle when she called you ‘my lovely daughter’ this afternoon.” Cody smiled and Christen felt like she was dreaming. 

“Christen we love you, we love all of our girls and all that matters to us is that you are happy and healthy. It doesn’t matter who you love dear, as long as they treat you right they’ll be welcome here.” 

“Thank you guys for not freaking out.” Christen jumped out of her seat and hugged both of her parents. 

“I guess I don’t have to tell you that I’m dating Tobin then…” Christen blushed.

“No, Tobin didn’t cover her tracks very well when she came to pick you up today.” Cody winked and squeezed Christen’s arm. “She seems like a good kid Christen, I’m looking forward to really meeting her.”

“You’ll both love her! She’s so sweet and funny and…” Christen trailed off, blushing again at the thought of Tobin. 

Christen talked to her parents for a little while longer before yawning and heading up to her room. But really she just wanted to talk to Tobin.

Christen:10:32p.m.  
I miss you already…

Tobin: 10:33p.m.  
Hello to you too pretty girl, I was just about to text you.   
Tobin: 10:33p.m.  
And I miss you too Christen:(

Christen: 10:34p.m.  
God you make me blush so easily  
Christen: 10:35p.m.  
I like you so much Tobs… 

Tobin: 10:36p.m.  
That means I’m doing my job:)   
Tobin: 10:37p.m.  
I like you so much too Christen, and kissing you is definitely up there on the list of things I like so much too;)

Christen blushed and she felt a warmth that was becoming quite familiar to her rush through her body as she thought about the many kisses she had shared with Tobin that day. 

Christen: 10:37p.m.  
I definitely agree with you there… 

Tobin: 10:38p.m.  
Can I ask you something? 

Christen: 10:39p.m.  
Anything:) 

Tobin: 10:41p.m.  
I just wanted to make sure I didn’t push anything too far today, at the beach or in your car… I know I was your first kiss yesterday and I just want to make sure I don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. 

Christen blushed at Tobin’s words but then she was hit with a rush of panic as it dawned on her.

Tobin had done this before.

Tobin had kissed other people. (At least one anyway) 

Tobin had experience with a girl.

How much experience?

Has she had sex? 

She had to have right? They were together for a year…

Oh my god Tobin has probably had sex before and I just had my first kiss.

Is she going to want to have sex soon?

I don’t-

Christen was broken out of her state of panic when her phone started ringing. 

“Hello?”

“I could feel you overthinking all the way from my house.” Tobin whispered shyly. “Did my text freak you out? I’m sorry if that was too much.”

“No no I just- I was-“

“Christen, you can be honest with me. It’s okay if you were freaked out or I made you nervous…” Tobin’s voice was so smooth and kind and Christen knew she was safe with her. 

“I um- have… have you had sex before?” Christen asked quietly.

“Yes, I have... does that make you nervous Chris?” Tobin asked quietly, biting her lip and hoping Christen wouldn’t be too upset. 

“I- I guess it just makes me a little worried because I’ve- I mean I’ve never done anything at all, the extent of my experience was us making out today… was- have you only done it with Alex?” 

“Yes, Alex is the only one. But Chris, listen to me, I promise you don’t have to worry about that, I understand why that could make you nervous but that’s why I kind of brought it up and sent you that text. I know this is all new things to you and I just want to make sure that you’re always comfortable. And I want to make sure you know that you can always, always tell me if something isn’t making you feel comfortable, no matter what it is. And just because I’ve done that before, that doesn’t mean that I’m expecting it right away from you, okay? It’s not an expectation, I just want you to be happy Chris. We’re young and that’s a big thing that I don’t want you to worry about until you know you’re ready.”

“So you wouldn’t be upset if I wasn’t ready for that for a while?”

“Of course not babe. Christen I really care about you, you mean a lot to me already and I just want to focus on getting to know you and making you happy.”

Christen smiled wide and she felt a lot of her previous worries fade away. 

She could trust Tobin. 

“Thank you Tobin… and thank you for talking to me about this. It means a lot that you care so much about me that you’d think of that.”

“I just want your first relationship to be a happy one Chris, you deserve so much.”

“I want you to be happy too Tobs, you’re the best person I know, and you wanna know something?” Christen asking in a teasing tone.

“What is it?”

“I might not be ready for sex anytime soon but um… I’m more than okay with everything that happened today and I would not object to more of that in the near future…”

“Christen Press! Are you saying you want to make out with me?”

“No… I’m saying I REALLY want to make out with you.” Christen blushed and although she couldn’t see it, Tobin had a smirk on her face.

“Well I can most certainly make that happen, beautiful.”

Christen went to bed that night with Tobin still on the phone, and the small breaths escaping her slightly parted lips lulled Tobin off to sleep just minutes later. Both girls dreaming of each other, and how happy things had become in the just over a week since they’d known each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday passed slowly for both Tobin and Christen who wished they were spending the day together. 

As soon as monday hit, Tobin couldn’t wait to get to school. 

Tobin: 7:57a.m.  
Morning beautiful:)  
Tobin: 7:57a.m.  
I wanted to ask you something before school…

Christen:7:58a.m.  
Goodmorning Tobs:) What’s up?

Tobin: 7:59am.m  
I was just wondering kind of where you stand on us telling people that we’re together? I just didn’t want to like go to hold your hand or kiss you or anything at school without talking to you first and seeing how you felt about that…

Christen:8:01a.m.  
Tobin it really means a lot to me that you asked me that…  
Christen: 8:02a.m.  
Truthfully I don’t care at all if people know now that I’ve told my family:) I want to brag about the fact that I’m dating Tobin Heath;)

Tobin smiled from ear to ear, reading Christen’s message. She felt a weight be lifted from her shoulders as all of the previous fears and pain she felt from Alex needing to hide their relationship fade away.

Tobin: 8:03a.m.  
Well you better get your cute butt to school then, this hand is waiting to be held!!;) 

Christen: 8:04a.m.  
On my way!!

Christen found Tobin leaning up against her locker when she get to school. 

“Hey babe.” Tobin smiled, kissing Christen on the cheek when she got close enough. 

Christen blushed as Tobin hold onto the books Christen needed while she put the rest of her things in her locker. 

Tobin never let go of Christen books, tucking them under her arm and offering Christen her other hand. “May I walk you to class?” Tobin smirked and Christen just laughed at her attempt at a serious voice. 

“You’re so cute.” Christen took Tobin’s outstretched hand in her own and they walked across the school together.

Christen hadn’t realized how many people new Tobin until she was holding her hand. It was a lot more obvious how many people looked at her and said hi to her when she was attached to the other girl. 

Christen heard a few whispers from people in the halls, 

“Who is she?” “Is that the new girl? I think she’s on the soccer team too?” “I think her names Christen.” “Tobin Heath is off the market, lucky girl.”

But mostly it was just a string of “Sup Heath” or “Hey Tobin great game Friday.” To which Tobin always nodded or responded with a smile on her face. Christen could tell Tobin didn’t care about the attention, and she could feel Tobin’s eyes on her for the majority of the time they were walking together. 

/I can’t believe out of all the people here, I have her attention.../

They arrived at Christen’s classroom much too quickly for either of their likings. However, Tobin leaning in and placing a quick but sweet kiss on Christen’s lips before handing over her books definitely made up for it. 

“I’ll see you after class babe.” Tobin smiled and turned to walked down the hall, leaving a blushing Christen standing outside her classroom until Ali arrived with a knowing smile on her face and pulled Christen into the classroom. 

“Spill the tea girl.” Ali said as her and Christen took their seats at the back of the classroom. 

“What do you want to know?” Christen blushed, happy to know that she had people she could talk about Tobin with outside of her family. 

“Are you two official??” 

Christen nodded sweetly and Ali’s eyes sparkled. 

“Yes! Oh my god this is great, you two and Ash and I totally have to go on a double date sometime! Sooo anything else to spill?” Ali raised her eyebrows.  
“I mean… she was my first kiss sooo I guess that’s news.” Christen blushed and Ali clutched her heart. 

“Oh my god this is adorbs, was it a good first kiss? Was there a second kiss?” Christen chuckled at Ali’s enthusiasm on the matter. “I’m sorry if I’m being too nosy you can just tell me to chill I just get excited about this stuff, and I love Tobin like a sister; and now you too.” 

“It was perfect… We actually kissed after the game Friday and then on Saturday we hung out and she asked me to be her girlfriend aaand that would be when the second and following kisses occured.” Christen winked, surprised at her own comfort talking about the matter.

Christen could tell that she could trust Ali and she seemed like a pretty open person, so she scooched a little closer to the older girl and lowered her voice a bit. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Of course hun, anything.” 

“How long did uh- how long were you and Ash together before you… you know-” Christen motioned with her hand trying to finish her own sentence without actually saying it.

“Before we had sex?” Ali finished for you unabashedly.

CHristen just nodded and Ali smiled sweetly at her younger teammate. 

“Well, Ash and I’s relationship started out kind of complicated. We met freshman year and she like me right away but I was totally convinced that I was straight despite the things I was feeling for her. Like halfway through the year we kissed for the first time and I totally freaked and avoided her for like… a month. It took until the end of Freshman year for me to grow a pair and admit that I liked her as more than a friend. Soo anyway we started dating officially at the beginning of summer before sophomore year and then we were together for I think two months before we did for the first time. It was both of our first times so I think that helped with the nerves of it all you know?” 

“Do you think you would have been more nervous if Ashlyn had already done it before?” Christen asked quietly and Ali understood where Christen was going with this.

“I’m getting the feeling that Tobin mentioned she has done it before?” Ali questioned with a kindness in her eyes that Christen appreciated. 

Christen nodded slightly. “Yeah, and it’s not even that it bothers me that she has and she was also super sweet about it and promised me she didn’t care how long we waited but at the same time I’m still just kind of worried that she’ll be disappointed if we wait too long or that I’ll like… disappoint her when we do…” 

“Christen hun, I’m gonna be super honest with you… everyone’s first time is a little strange and fumbly, it’s a big thing for most people but when you are with someone who cares about you and wants the best for you and for you to be happy, it is never disappointing. I know you two haven’t known each other long but I can see it in both of your eyes that you already care about each other a lot. If you get to that moment together I promise it will be perfect because it will be with someone you care about.” 

“Ali thank you… I’m really glad I have someone to talk to about this that isn’t my sisters. This means a lot.” 

“You can always talk to me Christen. I promise these girl chats stay between us okay?” Ali placed a reassuring hand on Chriten’s arm and smiled at her kindly, Christen returned the smile and brought her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“You have another question, what’s up?” Ali winked. 

“How did you know when you were ready to take that step with Ash? I know Tobin and I just started dating and that it’s not there yet but, how did you know?” 

“Honestly? I knew when I knew that I loved and that she loved me. It’s different for everyone I think, but for me, knowing that she loved me and that I loved her made me want to share that connection with her. I think because it’s something that is just yours you know? Only you and that person have that connection and I truly think that you just know when you’re ready, it will feel right.” 

Christen smiled, finally preparing herself to turn her attention to their class. “Thank you so much Ali.” She leaned into the older girl a bit, comforted by all the advice. 

“Tobin is a great catch Chris, she’ll be good to you.” 

“I can already tell that’s true.” Christen smiled, feeling incredibly lucky to have such a sweet girlfriend and an amazing new friend. 

***

“Hey Tobs, my dad just asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight after the game.” Christen smiled cheerfully as she approached her girlfriend at her locker on friday morning. 

Tobin leaned in for a quick kiss before taking Christen’s books like usual. “Yeah that sounds cool.” Tobin responded, she was very confident when it came to Christen, but she was nervous about meeting her parents for real. “Do you think they’ll like me?” Tobin asked shyly. 

“They already like you babe, I promise you don’t have to worry. They were super relaxed and nice when I told them about you and they already think you’re really sweet. Trust me, I’ve talked you up to them as much as I could leading up to this.” Christen winked and Tobin was just looking at her with a cheesy expression. “What?” Christen chuckled.

“You called me babe for the first time.” Tobin smirked. “I loved it.”

Christen blushed and kissed Tobin’s cheek. “You’re adorable, come on, we’ve got to get to class.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin saluted and took Christen’s hand like she did every morning, leading her to class. 

On their way Tobin cringed as she saw Alex walking towards them looking unimpressed. 

“Hey T,” She smiled with probably the fakest smile anyone could muster. “Christen…” She nodded. 

“What do you want Alex?” Tobin asked in an annoyed tone. 

“Just wondering if you’re coming to Serv’s party tonight after the game? He’s trying to figure out how many people will be there.” Tobin knew it was a lie but she just rolled her eyes and ignored it. 

“No, I’m going over to Christen’s for dinner after the game so we won’t be there.” Neither Tobin or Christen missed the way that Alex clenched her jaw when she said “we”. 

“Meeting the parents already hm? You two are sure moving fast.” 

“Okay I’m done with this conversation, screw you Alex, leave us alone and find something better to do than trying to make everybody else as miserable as you.” Tobin shook her head and pulled Christen along with her, never letting go of her hand. 

“I’m really sorry about that Chris, she’s so out of line.” 

“It’s not your fault Tobs, I just don’t understand why she makes it seem like you’re the one who broke up with her or something.” 

“I just wish I didn’t have to see her everyday.” Tobin spoke sadly and Christen’s heart dropped.

“Do you ever wish you two could get back together?” Christen asked in a small voice, squeezing Tobin’s hand a little tighter as she waited for an answer. 

Tobin stopped walked and pulled Christen aside to look into her eyes. “I used to… but not since I met you Chris. You’re the one I want to be with. I know it might seem like that sometimes because of how much of an affect she has on me, but that’s just because it makes me so upset how it happened and how she treats me now. But I promise you I haven’t thought about her in that way since you came into my life. You’re the only girl I want like that.” The look in Tobin’s eyes had Christen completely captivated. 

“You really mean that Tobs?” She asked in a small voice.

“I mean it, Christen.” Tobin leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Christen’s lips. “Now come on pretty girl, we’ve got to get my punctual girlfriend to class on time.” Tobin winked and pulled Christen down the hall again, Christen couldn’t keep the cheesy smile off her face as they walked down the hall hand in hand. How did she get so lucky? 

***

Their game ended in a 3-2 victory, Tobin assisted all three goals, including one by Christen. The two girls were walking back to the locker room when Tobin pulled Christen aside, “Hey Chris, there’s someone who I want you to meet.” Tobin winked as she pulled Christen towards the stands. 

Christen’s eyebrows knit in confusion as the approaches a young man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. 

“Sup Richie, this is Christen the girl I was telling you about.” 

“Chris, this is Richie, he’s a scout for the youth National Teams.” Tobin winked and Christen’s eyes went wide. 

“Christen it’s great to meet you, you played an impressive game today, that goal was sure something to see.” 

Christen blushed heavily and gave Tobin a look that said. ‘Why didn’t you warn me??’

“Thank you so much I- it’s great to meet you.” 

“Tobin talked my ear off about you the other day so I thought I’d introduce myself and you certainly walked the walk that she talked. I’m going to come to next weeks game, and then I’d love to chat with you afterwards.” 

“That would be amazing, thank you so much.” Christen couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Awesome, well I’ll see you two girls next week, good to see you Tobin and nice to meet you Christen, I look forward to talking again.” 

“You as well, thank you.”

“See ya Richie.” Tobin fist bumped the man and Christen shook his hand before wordless walking away, pulling Tobin quickly behind her until she was sure Richie was out of hearing distance. 

“Tobs what did you do!!!???”

“I called a friend.” Tobin winked. 

“Tobin I can’t believe you did that for me, he’s a national team scout!!!!” Christen whisper shouted as her and Tobin got close to the locker room. 

“I heard he was coming to the game so I called him and told him to look out for you.” Tobin shrugged, he would have noticed you anyway but I thought I’d put a good word in.” 

“Tobin you’re incredible. I can’t believe he’s coming again next week oh my god I’m going to be so nervous…”

“Chris hey- look at me.” Tobin pauses and waited for Christen’s eyes to meet hers.

“You’re so fucking talented, you’re gonna kick ass next week and show him even more of what you can do. I’ll be right there next to you just like always.” 

“Thank you.” Christen mumbled and it was hardly audible as she had herself tightly wrapped around Tobin, face in the crook of her neck.”

***

“I wish I had known I’d be coming over today I would have brought nicer clothes…” Tobin bit her lip as she and Christen arrived at Christen’s front door. There game had been played at a school only a few blocks from Christen’s home do the girls decided to just walk there together. 

“Tobin you look great don’t worry. They already like you, Plus they know you just played a game they aren’t going to be expecting a suit and tie.” Christen teased trying to lighten the mood a bit for her girlfriend. 

Tobin smoothed out her Nike joggers and white t-shirt jokingly before Christen places a sweet kiss on her cheek, opening the door.

“There they are!” Christen’s mom smiled wide as she hurried over to the door to greet Tobin. 

“Tobin dear it’s so nice to officially meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well Mrs. Press.” Tobin have a charming smile.

“Oh please no call me Stacy dear.”

“There’s the superstars,” Christen’s dad came over with a smile on his face. “We were beginning to think you two got lost.” 

“Actually Christen had someone who wanted to talk to her after the game.” Tobin smiled mischievously and Christen blushed.

“Who was it sweetheart?” Stacy asked curiously.

“It was a scout from the youth National Teams.” Christen smiled nervously and both of her parents eyes went wide.

“Oh my goodness Christen darling that’s incredible, what did he say?”

“He just said he’ll be coming to our game next week and that he’s like to talk again after that.” Tobin wasn’t satisfied with her response though and decided to chime in. 

“Chris you’re leaving out the part where he said your game was impressive and your goal was a sight to see. Also something about you walking the walk?” She gave Christen a playful nudge and smirk and both of her parents shared a knowing smile at the interaction.

“Christen that is so wonderful, we’re both so proud of you.” 

“It’s all thanks to Tobin, she called him and told him about me.” Christen leaned into Tobin’s shoulder a bit. 

“No no no, he was already coming and would’ve wanted to talk to you anyway, I just happened to mention how great you were and that he should look out for you.” 

“So Tobin, Christen said you’ve been with the youth National Teams for a while now?”

“Yeah since I was 12.” Tobin smiled proudly, but not arrogantly proud, and everyone at the table could tell how modest she was when she spoke about it.”

“You played in the World Cup with the u17’s Yeah?”

“Yeah! In 2015 in Jordan and 2017 in Uruguay.”

“Don’t forget the U20 World Cup this past summer. And she’s trained with the senior team, she’s probably going to get capped soon.” Christen added, smiling proudly at her girlfriend next to her.

“That’s quite the list of accomplishments you’ve collected Tobin, you’re parents must be very proud, as should you be.” 

Christen cringed internally as she forgot to tell her parents not to bring up Tobin’s dad.

Tobin didn’t miss a beat however, and Christen was as always, amazed by how composed and mature Tobin seemed compared to most people their age. “Yeah my mom is super supportive, I know how lucky I am to have her and to have been given all the opportunities I’ve had because of her support and belief in me. My brother is definitely my biggest fan too, and so are my sisters but they both live in New Jersey so I don’t get to see them often. 

Christen was hoping that her parents would understand the purposeful absence of Tobin’s dad in her response, unfortunately though it went over Cody’s head. 

“And your dad?” He asked casually, getting a discrete elbow to his side from Cindy who clearly picked up on the message. 

Tobin just smiled gently and continued with the supportive of Christen’s gentle touch on her leg under the table. 

“I actually don’t really have a relationship with my dad, it’s kind of a complicated situation with him.” Tobin gave a soft smile and Stacy apologized for it being brought up. 

“Tobs you should tell them about your first world cup and what happened on that beach.” Christen spoke enthusiastically, trying to both change the subject for Tobin and to lighten the mood. 

“Okay so I was like twelve years old so I was super tiny and hadn’t gone through any type of growth spurt yet. Our hotel was right across from a beach and I woke up early one morning and wanting to go sit out by the water so I went out there and this couple thought I was a lost tourist kid! And they kept trying to help me but they didn’t really speak english and I was trying to tell them I was okay and it took like twenty minutes for another one of my teammates to show up to get me out of there because they wouldn’t let me out of their sight!”

The whole table laughed and the conversation took a turn for the lighter for the rest of the night. 

“Can I help you with the dishes Mrs. Press?” Tobin offered when she started to clear the table. 

“Only if you call me Stacy like we agreed.” She winked at the young girl who gave a thumbs up and helped carry everything back to the kitchen. 

Christen stayed talking with her dad and sisters while Tobin and Stacy got to work on the dishes. 

“Thank you for having me over tonight Stacy, dinner was great.” 

“Of course dear, Christen sure is captivated by you, we had to see what all the fuss was about.” Stacy winked and it eased Tobin’s nerves that she was joking with her. 

“And I have to say you certainly lived up to the hype, you’re a very sweet young woman Tobin. I admire the head you have on your shoulders, you seem incredibly well adapted to the crazy life you live. And I apologize for my husband asking about your father.” 

“Thank you,” Tobin blushed slightly bowing her head a bit. “I just know how lucky I am and I think that’s why I’m able to take it all in as I go, I don’t take any of the opportunities I’ve been given for granted and I’m thankful for my family and to God every day.” Tobin gave a small smile, hoping her comment didn’t make Stacy uncomfortable since she knew the family wasn’t religious. Stacy just smiled however and put a comforting hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “I have to say dear, I’m pretty impressed by you, you’ve certainly won me over tonight. And in case you’re worried, you won Christen’s dad over when you picked her up the other day and said he had a lovely daughter.” Stacy winked and Tobin gave her big smile that never failed to captivate people. 

“Well I meant it, Christen really is incredible, I’ve never met anybody like her, and I just want you to know that I really like her and she means a lot to me and I really just want the best for her.”

“Are you sure you’re only sixteen?” 

“Mom are you done interrogating my girlfriend? I want to give her a house tour!”

“She’s all yours dear.” Stacy winked and Tobin gave her a smile before walking out of the kitchen with Christen. 

Christen immediately took Tobin’s hand and led her upstairs. “There is only one stop on this tour but I just really wanted to be alone with you.” Christen smiled shyly and she opened her bedroom door. 

“And why is that?” Tobin asked, taking a moment to admire the room that was very ‘Christen’. The walls were a very faint shade of pink and most of the decor was white or light grey. 

“So I could do this.” Christen whispered before turning Tobin around and kissing her. Tobin hummed into the kiss and her hands immediately went to Christen’s waist. She backed Christen up slightly and without breaking the kiss, closed the door behind Christen, taking another step so that Christen’s back was pressed up against the door. Tobin’s hands moved up the back of Christen’s flowy shirt and ran gently up and down the smooth skin of her back. Remembering the response it got last time, Tobin gently sucked on Christen’s bottom lip, grazing her teeth over it before she pulled back a bit and started kissing down Christen’s jaw. Tobin kissed down the other girls neck, smiling into her skin as Christen let out a soft moan at the new sensation. 

Without warning, Tobin moved her hands down and lifted Christen easily from under her thighs, Christen let out a small squeak but instinctively wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist. Tobin walked the two of them over to Christen’s bed and laid her down gently, she hovered half overtop of Christen, not wanting to overwhelm her too much. Leaning on her elbow, Tobin’s other hand combed through Christen’s curls as she kissed back up her jaw and made her way back to Christen’s lips, deepening the kiss immediately.

Tobin’s hand started wandering again and found itself under Christen’s shirt again, but this time on her stomach. With every brush of her thumb her hand got a little higher until it made contact with the underside of Christen’s bra. Just as she grazed the material, there was a knock at Christen’s door and it opened. Christen and Tobin broke apart quickly as Tyler stood in the doorway with her eyebrows raised. 

“Your mom is here to pick you up Tobin, sorry for… interrupting.” Tyler winked and walked away from the room. Christen was blushing heavily but Tobin was just thankful it had been her sister and not one of her parents. 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Tobin sighed, running her hands over her face to try and compose herself before going downstairs. “I’ll text you kay?” 

Christen was biting her lip and blushing heavily as she looked at Tobin’s thoroughly kissed lips and slightly messed up hair. “Okay.” Christen whispered, leaning in and capturing Tobin’s lips one more time. When she pulled back, Tobin cupped her cheek and looked into her soft green eyes. “Was all of that okay Chris? I know I got a little carried away...”

“Tobin- I promise I’ll tell you if something is too much okay? But that-” Christen motioned her head, referring to the previous events. “Was way more than okay. Perfect actually.” Christen spoke a bit breathlessly. 

“Noted.” Tobin smirked and kissed Christen one more time before standing from her bed. “And for the record, that was perfect for me, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Chris that was unreal! You just put on a fucking show!” Tobin picked up her girlfriend and spun her around in a hug as the final whistle blew. They had just won their game 5-1, with Christen getting a hat-trick and Tobin netting the other two. 

“You two sure are a force to be reckoned with out there. I’ve never seen two players click so quickly, I would never know that was only your third game together.” Richie shook both Tobin and Christen’s hands when they met him in the stands after the game. 

“Seriously it was a pleasure watching you two out there, and Christen I think it goes without saying at this point that you have incredible potential with the youth National Team program, I’d love to get your information so I can pass it along to the coach and get you out to the next camp a few weeks from now.” 

Christen’s eyes went wide and she was having trouble forming a complete sentence. Tobin gave her hand a little squeeze to bring her back to reality. 

“That- of course yeah that would be amazing and such an honour.” Christen was smiling from ear to ear and Tobin’s heart swelled with pride for her girlfriend. 

“Fantastic, I look forward to seeing you two soon, I’m sure you’ll be training hard until then with this one by your side, she never stops playing.” 

Christen smiled sweetly. “She definitely keeps me on my toes, you’re never safe from a meg when she’s got a ball at her feet.” Christen gave Tobin a playful nudge.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Richie laughed and clapped Tobin on the back. “Well I’ll let you ladies go, it was great talking with you two again and Christen I look forward to getting you in that US kit soon.”

“Did that just happen…?” Christen asked, eyes wide as her and Tobin made their way to the locker room. The rest of the team had already changed and left so it was just Tobin and Christen. 

“Damn right it happened, I’m so proud of you Chris, you played incredible tonight, you deserve this.” 

“Tobs I really can’t thank you enough, I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Chris you are so fucking talented. And like I told you before, this would have happened soon whether I talked to Richie about you or not. You’re amazing Chris, and I can’t wait for the rest of the world to see that.” 

Tobin pulled Christen in for a hug but the younger girl quickly captured Tobin’s lips in a heated kiss. Tobin had already stripped off her jersey and was in just her sports bra and shorts from the game. Christen’s hands roamed up Tobin muscular back and Tobin’s hands landed low and Christen’s waist, sliding lower and cupping her butt.

“Mm.” Christen sighed into the kiss, pressing herself back into Tobin’s hands and Tobin took a step forward so Christen was between her and the lockers. Christen’s hands continued their path, finding any bare skin of Tobin’s. They made their way around to her stomach and Christen softly ran her nails down Tobin’s defined abs. “Fuck Chris-” Tobin moaned out and Christen was suddenly hit with how sexual the moment was becoming. Before she could began to pull away however the door to the locker room flung open. “I’ll just be a second I just left my phone in here.” Alex voice called out as she stopped dead in her tracks, finding Tobin and Christen in their current position. 

Alex’s eyes went dark as she scowled at the two girls. “Classy.” Alex rolled her eyes, directed at Christen. “Although you always did love making out in the locker room, isn’t that right Toby? Did she show you her favourite spot Christen? The third shower where the water stays hot?” Alex grabbed her phone from in front of her locker and stalked out of the room. But Tobin wasn’t letting her go, not this time. “Alex!” She shouted, following the other girl out of the room. 

Alex smirked as she heard Tobin approaching her. “Bored of her already?”

“Alex this needs to stop. I don’t know what the fuck your problem is but you need to leave Christen and I alone. You have no fucking right to act this way to me when you’re the one that left me.” 

“Tobin keep your voice down for fucks sake people will hear, Serv is somewhere close.” 

“I don’t give a fuck! He deserves to know the truth after the lies you’ve fed him. After everything I did to keep this a secret for you, you go and tell him lies about me that he spread around to all his douchebag friends? Yeah, I know what you told him, Jake told me when he was trying to hit on Christen.”

“Tobin-”

“No you don’t get to say anything right now. You broke my fucking heart Alex, and you know what I get that relationships don’t always work out, we’re young and the chances of us being together forever were slim but I fucking loved you. I loved you and you dumped me after a year and started dating someone the same day. Do you know how fucking shitty that made me feel? Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep over the realization that you never loved me like you said you did? And don’t even try and deny that because if you loved me even a little bit you wouldn’t have started dating Serv just like that. But you know what? I am so fucking happy with Christen. And I’m not going to let you ruin that anymore, so just stay the fuck away from both of us, if you have something you want to say about us, say it now and then just leave me and her the fuck alone because I’m not dealing with your shit anymore.” 

It happened before Tobin could even react. 

Alex’s lips were on hers and it felt- wrong. Tobin heard a door close and she snapped back to reality.

/Christen./

“Alex what the fuck!” Tobin shoved the other girl back and she had tears in her eyes. “Toby please, I still love you, I- I made a mistake… I’ll leave Serv, I want to be with you.” Alex pleaded in a quiet voice. “Please Toby- I love you.” 

“Alex I- I don’t love you anymore. I’m with Christen, she’s who I want to be with. I’m sorry… I don’t feel that way about you. Not anymore. Look I’m not going to tell anyone about this but please just… leave me and Christen alone, you and I are over for good.” Tobin turned away from Alex before she could say anything else and Tobin quickly made her way back into the locker room. 

Christen had quickly packed up her things and was about to leave when Tobin opened the door. 

“I need to go.” Christen rushed out, not making eye contact with the older girl. 

“Chris wait please I know what you saw and it’s not what it looked like I swear.” 

“You kissed her!” Christen sobbed out, trying to push passed Tobin. 

“Christen no that’s not what happened! Please let me explain.” Tobin pleased and Christen slowly backed up, allowing Tobin to step further into the locker room. Christen sat weakly on a bench and Tobin kneeled in front of her. 

“Christen- I did not kiss Alex. She kissed me and the second I realized what was happening I pushed her off, I physically pushed her away. I didn’t want that, I didn’t want her to kiss me and I didn’t kiss her back I swear…” 

“Why would she do that?” Christen asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know I- reamed her out for being such a bitch to us and then I told her if she had anything she needed to say, to say it now because I’m done with her and then she did that… Christen, baby I promise you I didn’t want that, I didn’t feel anything at all when she kissed me. The only thing I felt was awful because it wasn’t you.”

Christen wiped at her eyes and looked into Tobin’s sad eyes. “You really mean that? You wouldn’t rather be kissing her?”

“Absolutely not. Christen you are who I want to be with, and I told her that. Christen what I feel for you is so much different than what I felt with Alex. You make me happier and everything with you just feels so much more real. I care so much about you and I swear to god you’re the only one I want.” 

****

“Oh my god is that-“

“A-Rod!” Tobin ran a few steps jumping into the blonde woman’s arms. 

“Hey kid long time no see! How have you been?” 

“Oh you know, same old, living the high school dream.” Tobin teased, finding her feet again as Amy set her down. “How is Luke? I miss the little guy.” 

“He is growing way too fast, running all around the house causing havoc.” 

“You’ll have to invite me to babysit again, I miss my buddy.” 

“Of course you do, he’s the closest to your age when you’re training with us old ladies.” Any jokingly ruffled Tobin’s hair.

“Hey! Oh Amy! This is Christen… the girl I was telling you about.” Tobin blushed and so did Christen as she stepped forward, she went to shake Amy’s hand but the older woman just shook her head pulling Christen into a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you Christen, this one has told me alllll about you.” 

“All good things I hope.” Christen spoke shyly, she couldn’t believe she was hugging Amy Rodriguez, one of her biggest idols and the star forward of the national team. 

“Oh please, she spent at least 30 minutes JUST explaining to me the intricate details of the many colours in your eyes.” 

“Amy!!” Tobin chastised, her cheeks flushing red again.

“Sorry kid was that a secret?” 

“You know what, it’s fine, so Christen has beautiful eyes SUE ME.” Tobin rolled her eyes. 

“Come on lovebirds, you’ve got a meeting in ten.” 

“Did they send anyone else down to babysit us at camp or were you the only lucky one?”

“Why am I not good enough? Kidding kidding, nah HAO is around here somewhere and I think Becky is coming about halfway into the week.”

“Cool! I think you’ll really like Becky, Chris, you two are kinda similar in your quiet but badass ways.” 

“Is this happening? I need you to tell me if this is really happening right now.” Christen’s breathing picked up as she sat in front of her locker, a red USA jersey hanging perfectly behind her with her name and the number 23 printed smoothly on the back.

“Christen hey, deep breaths okay? Just like we do before every game.” 

“Those games are different! This isn’t our high school team! This game is being played on tv! More than just my family and high school kids are going to be watching!”

“Christen.” Tobin placed her hands securely in Christen’s cheeks, forcing her to meet her eyes as she knelt in front of her girlfriend. “You are starting this game because you have proved time and time again this week how much you deserve to be here, everyone in this room and everyone who made this decision believes in you and your talent, and no one more than me. But I need you to believe it right now. I need you to believe in yourself because you have earned it. You have earned the right to be proud of yourself and what you’re about to do. So we’re going to lace up our cleats, walk out of here, and you’re going to kick ass. And when you get nervous what are you going to do?”

“Look at you.” Christen whispered in a small voice. 

“Look at me. I’ll be right out there with you, just like always, okay?” 

“I believe in myself.”

“That’s what a like to hear. You’re gonna kill it babe.” Tobin winked and rose to her feet, giving Christen a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before continuing to prepare herself for the game. Tobin removed her cross necklace and said a quick prayer as she did before every game, tucking it into her bag. 

Christen’s belief in herself seemed to do the trick, scoring two goals and assuring another in her first cap with the u17 National Team was above and beyond her wildest dreams. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear, picking her up and spinning her around in a hug when the final whistle blew. 

*****

It had been three weeks since Christen got invited to her first U17 National Team camp and her and Tobin were waiting for their flight to take off to bring them back to California from Florida. 

“I can’t believe that just happened…” Christen said for the hundredth time that week. “I just- I just played with the youth National Team, I met Amy Rodriguez, I scored a goal wearing a US jersey with my own name on it…” 

Tobin just smiled proudly over at her girlfriend. “I know I’ve said this a million times the past seven days but I’m so proud of you babe. You really showed everyone what you’re made of this week. You showed them that you deserve to be there. And on top of that, Richie texted me and said to thank you for making him look good at his job as a scout.” Tobin winked. 

“Proud of me??? Tobin! What about you! You got called into the next senior team camp!”

Tobin blushed, reaching over to take Christen’s hand in her own. “We’re talking about you right now.” She teased. 

“No we’ve been talking about me all week, it’s your turn! Babe I’m so so so proud of you. I know I told you that when it happened but seriously Tobin this is amazing! My girlfriend is going to get her first cap for the National team at sixteen years old Only one other person has ever done that!” 

“Well actually Mia had just turned seventeen the day of her first cap sooo I’d actually be the youngest.” Tobin winked. “But that’s if I even get to play.” 

“I can see the headlines now.” Christen spoke dramatically. “Tobin Heath, youngest player EVER to be capped by the US Women’s National Soccer team.”

“Baaabe.” 

“What?” Christen leaned over, lowering her voice a bit. “It’s really hot.” She whispered and Tobin’s cheeks went pink. 

Tobin would be lying if she said Christen’s voice in her ear didn’t work her up a little bit, but she wasn’t going to let Christen get the last word in. Tobin placed her hand high up on Christen’s thigh and leaned over. “You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now, I haven’t gotten enough time with you this past week… I can’t wait to be alone with you again.” Tobin whispered in a low voice and she felt Christen shiver slightly from the warm breath on her neck. 

Christen blushed heavily and buried her face in Tobin’s neck just as the plane began to take off. They had been dating for nearly two months now and Christen was slowly becoming more and more confident with the slightly older girl. 

***

“Chris, Chris wake up I want to show you something.” Tobin gently woke her girlfriend who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. “Switch seats with me for a sec and look out the window.” Tobin spoke quietly and Christen followed the instructions. “Oh my god this is so cool!” Christen gasped as she looked down out the airplane window where they were currently flying over the grand canyon. 

“It’s one of my favourite airplane views.”Tobin smiled sweetly, bringing Christen’s hand up and kissing her knuckles. Christen was intently watching out the window, taking in the beautiful view but Tobin could only look at her girlfriend.

“Do you want a turn looking? Sorry I’m hogging the view.” 

“I have a great view from here actually.” Tobin smiled big as she continued to watch Christen who had turned around completely and blushed as she met Tobin’s gaze.

“Christen… I love you…” Tobin admitted in a small but confident voice and Christen eyes went wide in the best way. 

“Tobs.” Christen gasped out as she threw herself into a hug with Tobin. “Tobin I love you too.” Christen spoke into Tobin’s neck, unable to stop smiling. 

/She loves me./ Both girls thought at the same time. 

****

Tobin:  
Ali is having a party tonight cause her parents are out of town did you want to go with me?:)  
Tobin:  
If you don’t we can just have a movie night, whatever you want is good to me:)

Christen:   
I’ve never been to an actual party… that might be fun?:)

Tobin:   
I’ll take care of you if you want to have some drinks;) it will be chill, probably just the girls from the team and a few other people so nothing too crazy  
Tobin:  
And I can ask my mom if you can stay the night after too:)

Christen:  
Sounds perfect, what time should I be ready?

“Wow…” Tobin admired her girlfriend as she stepped outside of her house. 

“You look incredible Chris.” The raven haired girl was wearing her hair in her natural curls with some light makeup. She had on a pair of ripped denim shorts and a white crop top that showed a fair amount of her toned stomach and had Tobin biting her lip at the sight. Before she could say anything else though Christen’s dad stepped out of the house and pulled Tobin aside as Christen made her way to Tobin’s mom’s car with her overnight bag. 

“While I would prefer to know that it wouldn’t be happening, I trust that you’ll be looking out for her if she has anything to drink tonight?”Cody Press asked Tobin in a serious tone. 

“Absolutely sir. I don’t drink so that won’t be a problem. Our teammate who is hosting the party is also very responsible and it’s not a big event by any means, mostly just the girls from the team.” Tobin smiled confidently trying to hides the nerves.

“Good answer kid.” Cody smiled and patted Tobin’s back. “Have a good night girls.”

“Bye dad, love you!!” Christen shouted from the driveway as she stepped into the car. 

“Chrissy!” Ali cheered, running to the door when she saw Tobin and Christen come inside, she had obviously had a few drinks prior to anyone arriving. “I’m so glad you two came. Come on hun let’s go get you a drink.” Ali immediately took Christen’s hand and pulled her away from Tobin. Ash made her way over to Tobin when she noticed the scene.

“Sup sober buddy.” Ash and Tobin fist bumped, walking further into the house. 

“Keep an eye on your girl, you know how Ali gets when she picks her drinking buddy for the night.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not letting her out of my sight, I’m working security on her for her dad tonight.” Tobin teased, watching as Ali pushed a cooler into Christen’s hand in the kitchen. 

About an hour and a half later the party was a full swing, it turned out being a little bigger than Tobin had predicted but all she cared about was Christen appearing to be having a good time and bonding with the rest of the team that was there. Like Ashlyn has warned her, Christen quickly became Ali’s drinking partner for the night and was definitely nearing closer to drunk than tipsy. 

Tobin stayed close to Christen for the majority of the night, often having a protective arm around her girlfriend. But after having to use the washroom Tobin returned to find some guy that she recognized from the boys soccer team standing far too close to Christen for her comfort. 

“Yo Danny, maybe back up a bit yeah? You ever heard of personal space?” Tobin spoke harshly as she approached them. 

“Oh come on Heath, just having some fun, I’ve seen you get pretty close and personal with the ladies at Jack’s party a couple months back.”

“Yeah well that’s my girlfriend you were trying to get “close and personal with” so again, back off.” Tobin took Christen’s hand and pulled her closer and away from the guy who raised his arms in surrender.

“Boys are so annoying.” Christen mumbled, leaning into Tobin. “Mm you smell so good Toby.” Christen whispered, leaning up and kissing the soft skin below her girlfriend’s ear, sending a shiver down Tobin’s spine. 

“Come with me.” Tobin whispered in Christen’s ear before pulling her towards the door in the kitchen that led to the deck outside.

As soon as the door closed behind them Tobin pushed Christen up against the wall of the house and captured her lips in a deep kiss that had Christen’s mind spinning; partly from the alcohol and partly from the way Tobin’s hands had firmly cupped her butt, her fingers grazing the underside of her cheeks that were exposed in the short shorts. 

Tobin pulled Christen as close to her as she could, massaging her butt through her shorts with eager hands. 

Christen moaned at the contact and Tobin pulled back just slightly to kiss and bite at her girlfriend’s jaw. “I’ve been waiting to do this since I picked you up tonight. You look so good, I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you.”

“Tobs.” Christen moaned, tangling her hands in the shorter girls hair and pulling her impossibly closer. 

It took about twenty minutes before someone else came stumbling outside, causing Tobin and Christen to finally break apart, both thoroughly kissed. 

“I’m tired Toby can we go home?” Christen mumbled into Tobin’s side as the made their way back inside. 

“Of course babe, let’s go say goodbye to Ali and then we’ll head out alright?” 

“Mmkay.” Christen allowed herself to be pulled through the house by Tobin who eventually found Ali who finally seemed to be winding down. 

“Hey Kriegs we’re gonna head out now, thanks for the invite.” 

“Chrissy!! Toby!! I’m so happy you guys came I’ll see you cuties on Monday!” Ali gave Christen and Tobin a big hug and kissed them both on the cheeks. 

“You’re so pretty Toby.” Christen mumbled as she stumbled into Tobin’s bedroom. Christen immediately began stripping out of her clothes to change into something more comfortable and Tobin mouth went dry as she took in Christen in just her bra and underwear, leaning over her bag to find her pyjamas. Tobin was unable to tear her eyes away before Christen turned and noticed her gaze. 

The younger girl blushed heavily, just now realizing exactly how exposed she was to her girlfriend in the intimate setting of her bedroom. 

“Can I wear something of yours Toby? Your clothes are comfier.” Christen bit her lip as she watched Tobin try and compose herself as she remained in her state of undress. 

“Uh-yeah yeah of course.” Tobin rummaged through her dresser for a moment before pulling out an oversized US soccer t-shirt. “Do you want some shorts too or-”

Christen shook her head. Pulling the large shirt over her head before removing her bra from underneath. 

/She’s going to be the death of me/ Tobin thought to herself, she didn’t have long to think though because Christen was stepping into her and beginning to place soft kisses up and down her neck. 

“Chris-” Tobin moaned out quietly. This spurred the raven-haired girl on, pushing Tobin back until her the back of her legs hit the bed so that Tobin was sitting down. Christen straddled Tobin’s legs and continued her assault on the other girls neck, surely leaving behind a few marks. 

Tobin redirected Christen’s mouth with a hand on her jaw and kissed her deeply, tasting the remains of alcohol on her lips. Tobin’s tongue worked its way into Christen’s mouth, battling for dominance with the girl on top of her. Before long Christen was lifting Tobin’s shirt and pulling it over her head, only breaking the kiss for a second. Tobin knew they wouldn’t go any farther than making out tonight but when Christen rolled her hips into Tobin’s, searching for contact the brunette felt a flood of warmth travel through her body. 

Tobin felt weak under Christen’s touch, feeling a fire start on her skin everywhere that Christen’s fingers touched. After a few more minutes Christen’s hands travelled lower and began to tug on the waistband of Tobin’s pants, an action that snapped the older girl back to reality. 

“Chris- Chris wait we need to slow down.” Tobin panted out, but Christen protested, pushing on Tobin’s chest so she was laying back on the bed. 

“Toby I love you, I want you.” Christen rasped out in a voice that made Tobin feel weak, she knew she needed to stop this though. 

“Christen, baby we’ve gotta stop, we can’t do this tonight.” Christen pulled back with a pained look in her eyes. 

“You don’t want to have sex with me…” She whispered in a sad voice. “Is it because I haven’t done it before? Is it because I’m not Alex?” Tears were forming in Christen’s green eyes and Tobin was quick to sit up and pull her girlfriend into her arms. 

“Baby no. No that is not it at all. Christen I- I want this so bad but we can’t do this tonight because you’ve been drinking. I would be taking advantage of you and that’s not okay, especially when it’s your first time… I don’t want you waking up tomorrow and regretting that it happened. I’m not saying that you’re not truly ready like you say you are but I can’t let you make that decision when you’re drunk. Christen I love you. And I care about you so much and I want you, I do, but we can’t tonight.”

Christen sniffled, wiping tears away from her tired eyes. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I brought up Alex- you’re being so good to me I’m sorry Toby.”

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize, Christen you are beautiful, and perfect and believe me I do want that with you, and it will happen okay? I love you.” 

“I love you too Toby thank you…” Christen buried her face in Tobin’s neck and held her as close as she could. 

“Why don’t you get under the covers and I’ll go get you a glass of water okay? You should drink it before you sleep.” Christen nodded and Tobin helped her get comfortable in bed before kissing her forehead and quietly stepping out of the room to get her water. 

When Tobin returned Christen was already fast asleep, snoring lightly. Tobin took a minute to admire how peaceful her girlfriend looked before changing into a pair of boxer shorts and shutting off the lights. Tobin carefully got into bed and wrapped her arm securely around Christen, holding her close as she drifted off to sleep next to her.


End file.
